Teen Titans: Peril in Paris
by Shortfri13
Summary: When a strange criminal attacks the Tower the Titans head to Paris to bring the villian to justice, they find it harder than it seemed, especially for two certain birds who slowly fall in love..Rob/Rae COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my 1st ever Fanfic! I hope you guys will like and please give me tips I'll take whatever because I'm new and going to need a little help and P.S. Since this like (BUT NOT) the movie _**Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo**_ I will make **some** things **different** and some will be like the movie. And _Italics_ are _thinking in mind_ not really talking. Pairings: Rob/Rae, Star/Speedy, Cy/Bumblebee and BB/French girls Well on with my first story!  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I DO NOT own anything of Teen Titans movie or show

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 1_

*~.~*

It was an ordinary day in Jump City as the day took its course. Cars sped on the road and things went on normally.

But things took a turn for worst… a _Car_ to be exact as it quickly spun out of the way. Seconds after, another car steered off the road, away. Then a truck drove forward but came to a screeching halt when he saw a strange human figure. He stood there calmly he had numerous colors of yellow, green, red, blue, orange, and pink patterns scattered around his body and fingers that had dangling purple ribbons from it.

And he wasn't moving.

"Holy Shit! Are you crazy? Get outta the way!" The Truck Driver screamed angrily. Though the villain still didn't move from his spot but simply snatched a ball from his belt, it then began to shift into a disk and swiftly he threw it at the windshield and it soon started to spin rapidly through the glass attempting to kill the man but he froze in horror and quickly jumped out of the truck as it exploded.

The masked villain then ran past more cars and taking out two more disks he threw them landing in opposite directions they exploded causing innocent people to scream and run for their lives through the smoke and falling pieces of rock.

As smoke cleared, a bus drove by but was put to a stop when he took out another disk and aimed it directly toward the people aboard, all with terror stricken stares, they started to attempt to run out of the bus for dear life.

Suddenly though, a red and yellow boomerang shot out of nowhere and flew high and past him, then turning back toward the man and forcefully struck the weapon from his hand, the man clutched it away and shielded it with his other hand over.

Then a green hawk flew in and dived at him but he ducked out of the way, secondlater a blue sonic blast, green starbolts, and bursts of dark magic darted at him but he flipped back and avoided their attacks and landed gracefully on a light post and looked up to see what was trying to take him down.

The birdarang then flew back to a gloved hand that was Robin's and with him the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Since your new in town, we're going to make this very simple," Robin said leader like.

"Stop right now." Raven said coolly.

"Yeah man, the locals don't like it when you blow up their stuff." Cyborg said with a threating tone.

"Put your hands up in the air an-"Robin began but the criminal jumped off the post and rocketed away from the Titans.

"Dude, we said hands in the air not your whole body!" Beastly Boy yelled after.

"Tourists." Raven said monotonously and flew after him.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted and they all sprang into action as Starfire flew up with Raven. Robin jumped up and mounted onto his R-cycle and sped after him followed by Beast Boy as a cheetah and Cyborg hurried after in the T-car.

"Anybody gotta a clue what this guy is after?" Raven questioned an emotionless look on her face.

"Who gives a crap what he wants all he's gettin' is a grade A ass whoppin'!" Cyborg said determined.

"Alright Titans let's see what he's made of!" Robin shouted shooting missiles at the flying man but dodging them and in return, threw his disks at him then turned, flying the opposite way.  
>Beast Boy quickly skided around and ran after him but soon ran into a trap, as disks exploded in his face he then shape shifted into a turtle, protecting himself as the man flew over him and deserted him, but shortly met with starbolts and black magic as Starfire and Raven soared after him and continued to fire.<br>But then he got out a pair of sticks and dodged the attacks skillfully then zoomed out of sight, losing both girls completly.

Coming toward Robin and Cyborg he simply tossed two disks at them and smoke traveled throughout the road and throwing both of them off. Beast Boy then dived back as a hawk and attempted to stop the villain, but once again he threw another disk and exploding in his face Beast Boy descended down but hurriedly grabbed on to a black circle flying in mid-air carrying Raven.

"Ok, am I the only one who's getting damn tired of these exploding thingies?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Does this look like a stupid taxi to you?" She asked with an aggravated look.

"No. It's way too flat and circly." He pointed out. Raven rolled her eyes, and then opened a hole in the circle and Beast Boy, to her relief fell off and soon transformed into a pterodactyl and caught up with the rest of the Titans.

The mastermind then darted in front of Cyborg and took out yet again two more disks, aiming them steadily  
>"I know you're not throwing your shit on my car!" Cyborg said furiously. Then he stuck out his arm from his car window switching into his sonic canon he fired many blasts at him then satisfyingly hit his arm, he smiled in truimph.<p>

Unexpectedly though the arm magically stitch itself up with growing thread to make a new colored fabric arm.

"What! How'd he do that?" Cyborg wondered aloud, astounded but was instantly brought out of his thoughts when he saw a disk break through his windshield and slit beside him then beginning to beep.

"Ah hell." Cyborg muttered sourly as he took off his seatbelt and opened his door to see a waiting green pterodactyl above him and grabbing on its feet before the car gave a big explosion.

Then Raven raced past them and after the psycho man, flying above him, ready to take him by surprise.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She cried out but he quickly flipped up to face her and stuck his hand out in front of her and the streaming purple strings flung out and circled around her small body tightly, then yanking on them and she spun in the air and finally came to a world of black dots dancing in her vision, still dazed he threw a disk at the dark girl and it exploded in her face as she screamed and blindly fell, but thankfully a green glove seized her hand and gently but securely settled her on his R-cycle.

"Are you alright?" His voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine Boy Blunder, thanks." Raven said, her voice dazed as her vision slowly came back into focus, taking note of his overly serious tone.

Robin blushed now realizing it as well, "Anytime and you better hold on." He ordered and Raven quickly wrapped her arms around his fit waist. Feeling her touch made Robin blush once more as they ramped over a bridge landing with a rocky finish.

Then Robin activated two mini blasters and began firing little shots at the man and missed. Then he stopped, turning around and quickly into an alley. But Robin just kept on going forward.

Raven look behind her toward the alley, confusion over her face "Uh, Robin he went-"

"Down a dead end" He finished for her and both looked down to his GPS and saw the target stop at the borderline of the alley next to them but far ahead they heard an explosion and the colorful psychopath appeared out of the smoke and darted away.

They both sped through the puff of colorful smoke Robin took out his two blasters and repeatedly fired at him, this time throwing the man off balance and nearly getting rammed by a subway but quickly dashed out of harm's way.

Robin and Raven came to a close stop on the edge of the platform as it them and the man boosted up into the sky and away.

The birds hurriedly sped after and landed on top of the train and quickly gained speed entering a curve it began to lead away from the new villain but Robin shifted his cycle the opposite way and to the other edge of the train then soaring into the air.

"Raven, fly!" Robin instructed and she instantly gripped him tighter to her as she lifted him up and rose toward the sky, and letting the R-cycle plunge to the ground in the process, Robin lifted his hands and took hold of her arms.

Heading along with them Beast Boy and Cyborg flew alongside them, shortly Starfire joined them and they all chased after him.

"Have we 'the scared him off' yet?" Starfire asked her voice filled with inquisition.

"No." Robin said firmly. "He's heading straight for-"

"Titans Tower." Cyborg finished eyes filled with worry.

*~.~*

Cliffhanger! Not a very good cliffy but hopefully decent I will try to update each 1 or so weeks at the least but I think it will take less than a month to update a chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 and hopefully you will like! Thanks for reviews means a lot for my first story! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF TEEN TITANS! On with the story:

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris**_

_Chapter 2_

*~.~*

The villain flew toward the Tower, swooping down he threw disks and they scattered, crashing all over the house, shattering glass and exploding everything in its path.

Beast Boy darted up with Cyborg locked in his claws, flying over at the invader both of their eyes were loaded with fury.

"You're gonna lose more than an arm this time!" Cyborg yelled enraged, and launched his canon at him, firing blasts of sonic energy, to no avail. The man impatiently threw more disks and rapidly exploded in their faces. Then the two Titans descend, blinded and dazed until Starfire came and grasped on to them and hurriedly moved the boys to safety.

He grinned viciously at them underneath his mask then triumphantly began to fly away, only to be stopped in his tracks to see Raven with an ambush of two enormous rocks, encased in black energy. She grunted and violently smashed them together and back apart, but only to gasp in astonishment when he merely stayed in place no signs of hurt or injuries anywhere.

_What the hell_, Raven thought in pure confusion, not moving when he unexpectedly sped to her.

Her brain screamed at her to move, but he was too close for her to even flinch as he fiercely kick her in the head and dived away quickly making an escape meanwhile Raven threw her head back and pulled the rest of her body with her and smashing into the Tower, showering glass all over as tiny rips appeared on her uniform and cutting various areas on her body and she then fell down, completely unconscious.

From the balcony of the tower Robin saw Raven fall helplessly to her death and looked at the mad man in pure fury. _Oh he's going to pay now_, he though, grinding his teeth together he quickly took action, running to the ledge and leaping forward and down, he then took out a long line of cord from his utility belt and flung it out at a bar that hung from the Tower and wrapping around it numerous times, the line attached itself to it safely.

Robin continued to the man and reaching for his usual grappling hook he aimed it in the idiotic man's direction. He pulled out another disk ready to throw it, but never did as Robin angrily shot his hook at him and it circled around his body repeatedly, forcing the weapon to slip out of his grasp and see it fall, then Robin strongly pulled on the rope sending the man up towards him then giving him a rough roundhouse kick to the head, hard enough to make anyone see stars, while ripping off his jet pack, the man threw his head back, he hurried to detached the cord that was securing him to the Tower and linked it to the handle of his grappling hook and left the man to hang in the air in defeat, then Robin flew down freely to the dark girl now nearing the ground.

Letting out a cry of frustration he used his arms to force himself closer to the falling girl below, and what seemed like an eternity he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her small figure and reached for his second grappling hook on his belt he shot it at the Tower once again and swung to the ground gracefully.

Using his upper leg to support both of hers he had his arm around her back tightly and yanked on his rope to swiftly returned to him, and then took his leg out from under Raven's and replaced it with his now other free arm and carried the mystic over to where the other Titans stood then Robin gave the lunatic that was before him a cruel and cold look of pure hatred.

Beast Boy rubbed his arm and Cyborg unhappily turned around to face the ruined Tower, smoke rising out from countless holes that covered every inch of their home.

"Our house!" Cyborg mourned in disbelief. "Look what that punk did to our house!" He then lifted his hands up and gestured to the entire building. Beast Boy looked over at him with sad eyes still rubbing his arm.

"Dude, we really need a vacation." He muttered. Then he, Starfire and Cyborg walked closer to the maniac who was struggling wildly to escape out of the rope bindings and waited for their leader to come and give instructions.

Robin still held Raven, her body covered with small cuts, little jagged pieces of glass stuck out in her back and arms, blood trickling from her nose and mouth she slowly opened her eyes and moaned rubbing her now throbbing head from the kick, her vision gradually came back into view to see she was in the Boy Wonder's arms.

"Raven, are you ok?" He asked with a gentle voice, his expression soft.

"Yea, I think so." She muttered groggily and attempted to move but winced at the glass that began to sink further into her skin, sending pain throughout her body. Robin looked sorrowful and felt sorry for her suffering and on instinct _and_ impulse pulled her delicate body closer to his and gave her a careful but soothing hug.

Raven froze in surprise and eyes wide, but slowly relaxed and sunk into his comforting embrace, and closed her eyes wanting for this to last forever.

_She's so warm and comfortable, I could hug her forever, in my arms... _Robin thought peacefully, leaning his forehead on her, but then mentally slapped himself. _What is going on? You can't, that's not who you are, this has to stop! _Furious with himself Robin then put the sorceress down on the ground gently, trying his best not to hurt her as she sorely stood up, despite the pain that stung her and moved in front of the man.

Robin lifted his arms back up and crossed him over chest, but as soon as he let go though, he felt regretful at his action, but quickly shoved the feeling aside and focused his attention on the man.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He demanded, cutting the wire that suspended him in the air with a birdarang and he dropped to the ground.

_"Non je ne peux pas être ici! Je dois quitter! Evadez-vous!"_ He desperately cried squirming in his ropes.

"Uh, either that wasn't English or I had a major concussion." Beast Boy stated dumbly confused, as he stupidly punched himself with his fist, each of the Titans gave him a glare for his idiotic thoughts.

Then a sudden beeping came to life, all the Titans turned their attention to a disk stuck in the pavement that began to slowly stop beeping to nothing, as its sharp structure shifted to form into a multi-colored sphere. Robin stepped over the mad man cautiously and walked to stand in front of it, he crouched down and snatched it from the ground, and while examining the ball he narrowed his eyes in complete suspicion. _Why did you come?_ He questioned himself, trying to think of an answer.

*~.~*  
>End of the chapter and I'm sorry this chappy isn't as long as the first but <em>Trust Me <em>there are going to be longer ones and I'll make sure of it! Please excuse my poor fighting scene skills


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Chapter 3 is up yay! I will try my best to stay in character for everybody ok? I trying my best to post soon and I fast as possible! Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans whoop de doo. And now with the story!

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 3_

*~.~*

"What a mess." Raven said simply. Looking around the Tower, glass windows broken, pieces of equipment destroyed and scattered across the floor, and to top it off lines of fried wire hung from the ceiling freely.

"I really need a vacation." Beast boy muttered softly for the second time that day sighing to himself and sat down on the floor, leaning on a broken counter.

"I can rebuild my car, I can repair my Tower, but my _Sofa_?" Cyborg slumped to the floor, whimpering and sobbing for his beloved couch.  
>" I can't even look!" He waved his hand out blocking the couch from view, not wanting to bear eyes on it.<p>

Starfire saw Cyborg's somber look and flew over to him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Here, here Cyborg." She comforted warmly and put a soft smile on her face, Cyborg turned back and he smiled back, feeling his mood enlighten from the Tamerainan girl.

Without warning a bucket containing a mop and a broom surrounded by black magic drifted to them and they both look up to see that Raven transported the objects to them.

"Well unfortunately, this place isn't going to clean up itself." She said simply encasing a large pipe in magic and connected it back into the ceiling, while picking pieces of dry wall from the ground to cover it once more.

Starfire and Cyborg then grabbed the cleaning supplies, and shortly began to tidy up their trashed home.

Beast Boy still sat on the floor unhappily, with a smug frown across his face when he looked up in alarm to see a miniature broom and dust pan in midair.

Raven nodded slowly in his direction, signaling for him to take them. Beast Boy sighed and lazily started to sweep the floor, his look of gloom cracked into one of anger his eyes blazing with irrational fury.

"Dudes' seriously, when was the last time we took a damn vacation!" Beast Boy shouted furiously for the third time that day, hammering the petite broom to the floor as he did.

"Never." A voice echoed flatly. Beast Boy turned his miserable gaze to see that it came nonetheless from his leader.

"We're heroes' Beast Boy, we don't take vacations." He stated plainly, screwing in the last bolt to the computer and finishing it off with a new glass frame as it flashed to life.

"Basic systems are back online, if anybody needs me you know where to look." Robin then stormed past the Titans, the automatic doors sliding apart as he bitterly walked through shutting calmly behind him. The rest of the Titans exchanged uneasy looks of worry with one another.

*~.~*

Robin stood behind a table in a different side of the room, twisting a disk in his hand before releasing it and listened to the man's unknown language pour from his mouth, as he continued to try and escape from his handcuffs that were connected to the table and he sat in front of it in a spotlight.

Still watching the man, arms crossed behind a glass that separated the two he grew tired of his foreign babbling and pushed a nearby button on a computer.

"Translation computer on."  A technical voice replied as the man's exotic cries turned astonishingly to English.

"Let me go, I am Psychotech you can't stop me only he may stop me, I belong in _Paris_!" The man now known as Psycotech desperately cried out, while Robin enter the room that he once stood in front of and paused in front of him.

"Why are you here!" He demanded, enraged. He then pointed a finger at him hatefully "You attacked my home, endangered Rave- my friends." He looked away momentarily and cursed at himself for using the words he _wanted_ to say, but couldn't and he quickly continued slightly embarrassed, but pushed the feeling away. "And if you want to live to see your pathetic life tomorrow, you're going to tell me why!" He spat, his tone growing to a dark and deadly one by the end of his sentence.

"I was sent here on a mission, I had no choice _she_ made me do it!" His voice cracked to one of fear, as he tried to break out of his shackles, with no luck.

"Who sent you?" Robin questioned coldly walking closer to stand beside Psychotech.

"No, NO I'm not supposed to speak, you weren't supposed to catch me!" He arose from his chair and continued to try and pull out of the cuffs and Robin cautiously took a step back, the role of the leader taking control.

"_She_ is worse than any criminal, angry, cruel _she_ will arrest me!" He attempted to take off the restraints once more, this time shaking the table during the process.

"Who sent you to attack our Tower?" Robin shouted finally stepping forward and aggressively pushed him back down on the chair, then waited for an answer.

"_Geneviève_." He said in a low-pitched voice with a hit of fear as Robin opened his mouth to say more but was cut off when Psychotech kicked off the ground and into a handstand position and hit the sprinkler switching it on and the water rushed out and sprayed everywhere and Robin moved his hands up to shield his eyes briefly, but quickly removed them to find that Psychotech had vanished.

*~.~*

Robin was standing in front of a hole in the Tower letting his cape blow freely in the wind, and stared in space thinking to himself.

"This just doesn't make any damn sense." Robin spoke harshly. "People don't just _disappear_." He then held up the colorful sphere in his hand, and spun it side to side inspecting it once more.

"I don't know what to tell you man, the crime scanner is the only thing we got working in this place, and it can't find him anywhere." Cyborg exclaimed frustrated.

"I can't make any psychic contact either." Raven pointed out floating out of her lotus position and walked over to the Boy Wonder.

"Perhaps this Psychotech possess the power of teleportation?" Starfire asked a naïve expression on her face, standing from her spot next Beast Boy.

"If Psychotech could teleport, he would of done it the moments he was caught." Robin factually stated.

"Oh, oh, I got it." Beast Boy announced, waving his arm in the air dumbly to speak and Robin's attention moved to the changeling.

"Maybe he just wasn't waterproof." He stated in a proud tone, and earned a vicious death glare from Cyborg and Raven as they growled at his retarted thought of an idea.

Beast Boy then lowered his arm and head, a pitiful look on his face.

"I know, not helping." He finished sadly.

"So if the dude just vanished into thin air, how are we supposed to find him?" Cyborg questioned their leader waiting for an answer.

Robin turned around to face the city again "By tracking down his boss, this _Geneviève _ordered an attack on our headquarters, she almost destroyed our home, and she will be brought to justice." He punched his fist into his hand.

"Pack your things, we're heading for _Paris_." Robin faced his teammates, with a determined expression on his face.

"Sweet, we're going on _vacation_!" Beast Boy triumphantly said, with a thrilled look of excitement spread across his face.

*~.~*

OOOOO the story has finally arrived to Paris spot whoopee! and yes the villian is a GIRL! Once again please review it means a lot and a little twist will come up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is up now. There will A LOT of changes here so get ready. And please review it's really motivating me to continue _and the parts where there is_ no _talking, but music and picture only I'm just going to make them think/talk in there head _**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans….sadly

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris**_  
><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_

*~.~*

Beast Boy hustled to his room, overwhelmed with excitement and joy, he then got a shovel then began to push all of his furniture and clothes except his bed overloading his suitcase, and then he jumped on the monstrous pile of junk and shape shifted into a Mammoth, miraculously forcing all the belongings to fit in the suitcase. He closed it firmly and struggled to get it out the door.  
><em>Finally, some relaxation time!<em> He thought, a cheerful smile spreading on his face.

Silkie was sleeping cozily on a red bag, when Robin came in and carelessly grabbed the bag from under the mutant and placed it over his back, and made it cry. Robin then pulled a uniform from his closet and neatly folded it, making a small bed then he picked Silkie up and set him nicely on it, and Robin stroked him comfortably sending Silkie back to sleep and walked away with a smile.  
><em>Paris, hmm I wonder what will happen there?<em> Robin curiously thought, gripping his bag.

Cyborg didn't have clothes so he packed extra parts for himself instead and confidently walked out.  
><em>Crap, Bee's Birthday is coming in 4 days, but Paris is a perfect place to buy a gift for my little Queen Bee. <em>Cyborg smiled to himself, now knowing _where_ he will get her present from.

Raven walked in the Main bathroom and got her toothbrush, not to grateful for the upcoming "trip".  
><em>Certainly not looking forward to this, it's not like I'll fall in <em>_love__. _ThenRaven unhappily walked out the door _Maybe you will. _A corner of her mind softly spoke, opposing her thoughts. Though Raven ignored the sign and continued to pack silently.

Starfire slid her closet door open and crouched down to remove the cage of a small pink and blue alien bag looking similar to a mammoth and took hold of its trunk as it then extended the trunk to her clothes and it began to consume the wardrobe into its "stomach". She then flipped the trunk over where it knotted tightly to its tail.  
><em>I hope this journey will be the a little fun. <em>Starfire walked out of her room to join her friends in the T-ship, wondering what's in store for the Titans.

*~.~*

The Titans stood outside watching Cyborg as he struggled and pushed his hardest to fit the large burden in the trunk of the ship, but only to have the luggage spring back towards him, his plan backfiring and the rest of the Titans still kept their gazes to the flying Cyborg, their heads following their eyes.

*~.~*

At last the Titans lifted up in the T-ship to the sky, the cargo now strapped to around the ship and took off to Paris.

The Titans now a long way from their home decided to do as they please. Robin was now driving the ship a serious look on his face, while Raven was reading a book comfortably and Starfire looked out through her side of the glass, admiring the view, Cyborg was holding a notebook writing ideas of what to get for his girlfriend and Beast Boy lazily leaned back into his seat, chugging in enormous gulps of soda through a straw and nastily wiped his mouth with his sleeve, a tired grin across his face, but it then turned into a face of worry and shock as he slapped his face and hands on to his side of the glass, unfortunately seeing that the next "resting area" was 2,500 miles away.

*~.~*

A few hours later though the ship came to a stop, now in the middle of the ocean, supposedly lost. Robin and Cyborg argued with each other pointing in opposite directions, defending their own decisions on whose right and wrong, and Starfire held a map trying to read it, but unknowingly had it upside down.

Raven just rolled her eyes while massaging her temples trying to ignore the sight before her, finally she couldn't take it anymore and she aggravatingly got up from her seat and in front of Starfire, she turned around with a puzzled look hearing the empath's footsteps, then Raven took her hand out in front of the map gesturing to take it and Starfire gladly gave it to her, a small smile appeared on the corner of Raven's mouth as she nodded her head in thanks and walked away from the alien girl, she then rolled the map up in her hand and gripped it tightly.

Now clearly irritated she headed toward the bickering boys, coming to a stop behind Robin and she angrily smacked him on the back of his head.

Robin stopped talking at once and froze in shock, and then Cyborg began to laugh hysterically at him, dropping to ground and clutched his stomach as Robin quickly whirled around with a surprised look, to become inches away from Raven's face, whose eyes were full of rage, with a threatening glare.

Robin then looked down to see that she had her hand extended to him, holding the now crooked map from the hit in front of his chest, indicating for him to take it. But Robin's eyes just narrowed as he spun halfway around, and folded his arms over his fit chest. A cold and denying frown on his face as he turned his head slightly up and looked away, obviously rejecting her offer.

Raven scowled and threw the map at him deciding to give up, he turned his face back to hers and gave her a startled look.

"Uh, fine then Boy Blunder, just keep damn arguing about the stupid directions, and can be here all day and will never get there, or we can-"

A sudden outburst of desperate cries was overheard by the birds and they both along with Starfire and Cyborg turned to only gape at Beast Boy who was clutching his area in pain, while bouncing up and down like a 5 year old.

"I have to freaking TINKLE!" He pleaded loudly and began to wail in desperate wanting to release the pressure in his pants.

*~.~*

After all the Titans finished taking care of business, they were back to flying and for a few more hours when Beast Boy unlocked his suitcase, and took out a camera with a mischievous grin on his face and leaped on his chair taking a picture of himself, then he took one of Cyborg eating a burger, and took one of Starfire pointing at dolphins jumping in the ocean, he then took a photo of Robin who decided to use the map, finally he went to a napping Raven with headphones over her head nicely. While she was sound asleep he snapped picture after picture getting closer to her, and stuck his finger in her nose, she awoke with a start and Beast Boy began to laugh uncontrollably, but then turned to cries of suffering as Raven jumped up and brutally beat him to death, giving Beast Boy a good reason to never disturb her that way again.

*~.~*

Finally after a few more hours the Titans finally arrived at Paris, France and landed on a hill where they saw a view of Paris like never before.

"Paris, we made it!" Cyborg stated proudly. "Told you it was a right on Hawaii." He whispered to Robin beside him who rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Oh, the light are like a million tiny fanorbla flies!" Starfire said excitedly, twirling joyfully in the air.

Robin then looked over to Raven, her hood down as her hair and cape blew in the wind, the bright lights illuminating her face as the radiant light glowed on her cheeks and violet eyes making her look like an angel from above.

_She looks beautiful, no women can compare to her stunning attractiveness. _Robin stared at the lovely girl beside him, a dreamy smile on his mouth, when he realized what he was doing and tore his gaze from her and gritted his teeth, angry at himself once again.

_Dammit Robin, stop doing that you just can't be with her, you don't deserve her, and why would she fall for you anyway. _Robin then cast a disappointed look to the ground his last thought replaying in his mind. _Why would she fall for you_..._why_...

"Woo yea, hello Paris!" Beast Boy said springing from the ship wearing a magenta colored shirt and khaki pants with matching flip flop and shades that were sitting on his head.

"So when do we get to see 'The leaning tower of Pisa'? He asked excitedly.

"Never, it's in Italy." Raven said bluntly.

"Well in this handy little book I found on Robin's desk it has all the facts all about France from sightseeing, landmarks, restaurants, shopping centers, activities and well some stuff that is a little inappropriate… but I found out that this place is nick named, "_The city of Lovers_," Beast Boy imitated a French accent on the last phrase, and turned his attention to the Boy Wonder still deep in thought.

"How 'bout it _Robbie Poo_? He asked a in a mocking tone, a wicked smile on his face and elbowing him on the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Robin asked, now brought out of his mind and focused on the changeling beside him.

"Nevermind." He replied teasingly and walked away. Robin just raised an eyebrow and sighed, nodding his head.

"I must say Beast Boy, I already happen to know about a wonderful Mall that is to be here and has one of the best apparel in the world and it is called _Laura De Mille_ Fashions, and it is the cute and I wish to visit there." Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Sorry Starfire, but we are not on vacation we're heroes, not tourists, our mission is to find Geneviève and bring her to justice and since we're guests in this country we need to be on our best behavior, so let's just do our job and try to stay out of damn trouble." Robin angrily stormed off, the rest of the Titans followed their leader obediently.

"C'mon what trouble can we possibly get in?" Beast Boy asked annoyingly and walked after them.

*~.~*

A woman sat behind a computer, intently watching the Titans as they walked to a nearby town.

"V'ell zee Teen Titans have cume to Paris, Psychotech must have told them, muost unfortunate, don't you agree?" The women looked over to a shadow in the upper right corner; all that was heard from it was a weak squeak, sounding like wood being pressured against another.

"V'ut not to worry I v'will give these heroes a gu'ood reason to leave." She replied and simply pushed two buttons and soon machines began to contract as thread was being spun, and a faint groan of pain came from the shadow again, yet it _wasn't _a person.

*~.~*

Well that's Chapter four IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE QUICK ENOUGH! So I made this chappy longer enjoy until the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Duh-duh-duh-dah! Here's chapter 5 woo hoo! So happy! The love begins-ish anyway review thanks a lot and enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans ok or some things/people from Rush Hour 3.

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris**_  
><em><span>Chapter 5<span>_

*~.~*

The city was in fact beautiful, lights streaming in every corner, and people drove mopeds around the town streets as fountains covered every street center and finally the Eiffel Tower gleamed in the distance giving Paris an enchanting view.

The Titans stood at a fountain taking in the incredible sight in awe.

"Whoa." Beast Boy dumbly said, looking at French girls that past by every 5 minutes.

"So, where to now?" Raven asked, glancing at Robin who was reading the same book Beast Boy got a hold of earlier.

"Ok Titans let's began our search, we need to get to the central part of town and go out from there." Robin declared, with a steady tone and began to walk forward seeming to know where to go.

"Ok genius, which way is that?" Cyborg questioned in a challenging tone.

Robin stopped in his track and turned to face the tin man "Um, I'm not sure, I can't read the signs, he looked around in confusion.

"_Psh_, no prob we can just for some directions." Beast Boy said and walked to a nearby Frenchmen carry a briefcase and tapped him on the shoulder and the man politely turned around.

"Uh, hi what's the quickest way to central area of Paris?" He asked the man kindly.

"_Vous devez aller tout droit, puis tournez à gauche et en bas trois blocs." _He said informatively and pointed in certain directions, and Beast Boy just nodded his head in pretend understanding.

"Ok thanks." He quickly said, giving him a thumbs up before running back to his friends.

He opened his mouth as if to translate the man's words, but only shook his head.

"I have no idea what the hell he just said." Beast Boy announced stupidly, making Cyborg grit his teeth furiously and lunged at the grass stain, only to be held back by Starfire.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance." She said in a hopeful tone and reached for a coming French boy, grabbing him by his shirt and pulled him to her lips into a forceful kiss.

"!" Cyborg only stared in astonishment, while Robin and Raven just raised an eyebrow simultaneously, while the changeling just gaped and hurriedly took out his cell phone and switched it on to camera mode.

"Oh Shit, Speedy's gonna be _pissed _when he sees this." He whispered giggling to himself, about to snap the picture, when Raven overheard his words, and looked at him in disbelief, before she lifted her hand and unknowingly smacked Beast boy on the back of his head, causing him to slam his forehead on the top of his phone, forcing it out of his grasp and roughly to the ground.

He stared down at the now broken phone on the ground in shock, then looked up to glare at the dark girl in fury.

"Hey!" He shouted, then he crossed his arms angrily, while Raven just smiled to herself and watched, as Beast Boy snatched the destroyed phone from the sidewalk.

"Bitch." He muttered softly, still crossing his arms and gave Raven a cold look, before Raven gave him an ice glare of death and brought up her hand, ready to hit him once again, but Beast Boy let out a girlish squeal of fear and covered his face with one hand and shielding himself with the other, Raven then just lowered her hand and scoffed to herself for the changeling's witty retreat.

_"Ne vous arrive de savoir dans quel sens la partie centrale de Paris est?"_ Starfire asked when she pulled away from the teenage boy.

"_Vous devez aller tout droit, puis tournez à gauche après trois blocs." _ He replied lustfully, and stared at the alien girl before him.

"_Merci beaucoup."_ She nodded her head, and giggled nervously, then walked back to the Titans.

"It is this way." She gestured to a direction.

"Um, Starfire." Beast Boy asked, "Why'd you kiss him?" All the titans curiously waited for an answer.

"Oh, the people of my planet are able to learn any language instantaneously through the lip contact." She happily stated, and pointed to her lips.

"Oh, kay?" Robin and Raven slowly said together, and whipped their heads at each other and quickly looked away to hide their blush at one another, making a silence.

"So, you can speak French now?" Cyborg asked hopefully, after fifteen seconds of silence.

Starfire nodded her head up and down cheerfully.

"That's great!" He happily said, a bright tone in his voice, and the Titans began walking again.

Suddenly people where running down the street, screaming in pure fear, and the Titans watched as French citizens ran for their lives.

"_Exécuter, il ya un monstre attaquant la ligne d'alimentation!" _A man paused and shouted while pointing up at the sky, before he started to run again.

"What are they saying?" Raven asked.

"Run, there is a monster attacking the power lines." Starfire said slowly and unexpectedly the ground began to violently shake, and the Titans looked around in alarm as faint stomping was heard and they finally looked up to see a giant glittered green dragon as it let out a vicious roar, before walking through power cords, and breaking each one sending sparks everywhere then it let out another ferocious roar and continued to damage lines of electricity.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted, then he darted to the beast and threw exploding disks at it, and Raven shot out blasts of magic, followed by Starfire who shot her starbolts, and then Beast Boy now a pterodactyl carried Cyborg to the monster.

The Titans attacks only make it angry, as it shielded its eyes, then the beast walked toward them, but Cyborg blasted his canon at it, making a giant hole in its stomach before it magically stitched itself with a light sparkly green thread and back to its previous look.

Beast Boy flew to ground with Cyborg while standing on him he transformed back into his human form and they both stared in realization "It's the same damn power as Psychotech!" Cyborg said total surprise.

"That's because it works for _Geneviève_ too." Robin answered, his eyes narrowing under his mask as the Titans looked back up to the dragon as it gave another loud roar and shot out green lasers from its eyes, but the Titans swiftly moved out of the way.

Though Robin still stood in the same place, before the monster lifted his foot about to crush the Boy Wonder, but he jumped back and began to run, as the beast shot more blasts at him, Robin gracefully cartwheeled and dodged the explosions, doing back flip after back flip and finally came to stopped to look up at the horrendous beast above him. Then it smashed its large tail to the ground aiming at Robin, the glittered beast lifted its tail up to see if he was there, but he wasn't in sight and it looked to its left, to see Robin was running away for his life and it followed him, then it again lifted its foot to squish the life out of the Boy Wonder, but stopped when two cars came flying toward the dragon and crashed on its eyes making it stumble back and roared angrily as it attempted to see through his smoking eyes to see Raven , then she immediately darted away, and lured the dragon away from Robin.

She forcefully threw more cars at it, to no avail. She exhaustedly came to a stop, breathing heavily as she leaned on a nearby car and looked up at the coming monster.

"Crap, where's a gas truck when you need one? She asked nobody in particular and tiredly pushed off the vehicle and up in the air as it came at her swooping its hands to catch her, finally Raven couldn't dodge the hands any longer and got slower and slower until the beast grabbed her firmly, bring him up to her, She struggled and tried to get out of the dragon's hand unsuccessfully.

A green hawk suddenly dived down at the glittered monster, and changed into a gorilla pounding its fists painfully at its head, as it jerked sideways, and Beast Boy landed smoothly on the ground and quickly began to shift into a T-rex, when he abruptly collide his head with a bridge, stopping his rapid growth. He shaped back to his normal state, briefly rubbing his head dazed.

The dragon cocked its head up and back, then thrusting it forward it the vicious dragon opened his mouth and disgustingly hurled gallons of green glittered fluid at the changeling.

Beast Boy let out a girlish yell in panic before the goo splattered all over his body, cutting him off.

He then laid there motionless, as the dragon still holding a squirming Raven leaned closer to Beast Boy, before it could end his life a blast of sonic energy hit the beast square in cheek.

The dragon moved his head over to Cyborg to who glared at the green monster.

"I heard baseball's big in Paris, well get ready for a grand slam!" He shouted furiously, and ripped a pole from a billboard above him, that suddenly came crashing down on top of him ruthlessly crushing him now unable to move.

Starfire then flew in and painfully gave the monster punches to the face, before pulling it by the ear and roughly sent it crashing into the side of a building.

The beast got up and came toward the alien girl, as she backed away from it and flew into a mob of electric cords.

She tried to struggle out of the clutter but couldn't untangle herself as the beast stomped closer to her and the dragon raised a fist in the air readying to strike the girl.

Now in fear Starfire screamed as the dragon clobbered her to the ground she cried out in pain from the contact and fell to the ground painfully.

"Hey quit hurting my friends!" Raven yelled forcefully, angered at the beast and continued to struggle away from the dragon, but failed again and the dragon raised her to its face, but then a birdarang struck the dragon's eye making it buzz with electricity.

"Hey over here!" He shouted, enraged.

The monster looked down to Robin who was standing in front of him.

_I better not regret this Beast Boy_ Robin thought to himself, as he then spoke again "Yo mama was so ugly that Bob the Builder looked at her and said, I can't fix that!"

Robin then ran for his life from an enraged dragon as it chased after the Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy heard Robin's Yo mama joke and immediately sat up and laughed as Robin passed him.

"Dude that was priceless!" He managed out between coughs, then he looked down at his shirt and saw a large green glittered stain on his pink top.

"Shit, now how am I supposed to pick up hot French girls in this." He gestured to his ruined shirt, Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to him and crouched down to his face.

"Your face is green, you have fangs and you have a scrawny ass, how could you possibly worry about the ugly shirt?" She reasoned scowling, and flew after Robin.

"Hey this shirt is sexy!" He cried out and he followed after Raven taking off his "sexy" shirt in the process.

Robin was still running from the large reptile and skillfully dodged all its attacks before the green beast shot out its green lasers once again, but thankfully it missed Robin until the monster put his foot up into the air above him

Then he rapidly grabbed his grappling hook and shot it out to nowhere before a subway came by and the hook latched on the side, jerking Robin up and flying to the train.

He finally stopped and landed on a window where a Frenchman sat reading a newspaper before hearing the Boy Wonder, he looked up in alarm and had a worried look across his face, before pointing to the dragon's tail that neared Robin and the train.

It then knocked half the subway right off the track, sliding it way from Robin as the furious monster yanked a bridge up and angrily tore it apart then it shot out its beams again, but made a green fire circle around Robin then the smoke cleared, suddenly he heard the cry of sirens and he curiously looked around to see dozens of police cars zooming in on the scene, surrounding Robin and the dragon.

Spots of light angled at the large reptile blinding the beast as a Frenchman wearing a suit without the jacket but replaced with a brown overcoat and a matching brown hat, with black hair stepped out of the car.

"Soldats, frais!" He shouted pointing a finger at the beast, then swarms of soldiers bolted out of the vehicles, carrying laser guns and surrounded the green monster and began to fire at it distracting the dragon.

Then helicopter flew in and more soldiers came out climbing down on a long rope.

The rest of the Titans came in with Robin, but were halted by two guards as they blocked there way, signaling to stay away.

The soldiers finally landed on the ground with red machines, while making a giant circle around the beast they connected red wires from the machines and hooked them around the dragon.

The commander than walked forward in front of the cable and took out a sword like club and swung it on a switch, then blinding rays of electricity shot out and over the beast.

"Damn, we got to get one of those!" Cyborg remarked jealously, as the cage like electricity shield pulled closer in and to the ground, forcing the beast to fall in surrender.

"Ah, s'you are ze Teen Titans eh, welcome to Paris, I am Commander _Julien Laurent Roux_ of ze Paris troopers." He stated promptly.

*~.~*

Ther it is sorry for not updating quickly but I had "ze busy erons" and I coudn't work on it when I wanted to...oh well its finished..just this chapter NOT the story...until the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Chapter 6! Yea buddy! Soory for delay stupid school started:P Anyways enjoy not much to say because I don't want to. **Disclaimer: yeesh it's only my first story and I'm already getting tired of this crap…I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!**

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 6_

*~.~*  
><em>(Later on that same night)<em>

"Paris e'is a unique city my young friends, with e'ts own unique dangers." The Commander said factually as him and the Titans escaladed up an elevator.

"Of course I am z'orry you had to learn z'his zee hard way." He looked at them with an apologetic glance at the Titans, but with a slight hit of _lie_ in it.

"We're used to danger, but we appreciate your help commander." Robin said with an understanding look over his face.

"Commander?" He began to laugh lightly in a good way, but something was hidden deeply as if it was a _trick_.

"No, no, no, no, you may call me _Roux._"He then put a kind hand on Robin's shoulder.

"We are friends, no?" He said reassuringly as they continued up.

"I will honor you with a tour of zee headquarters and our home." Roux said appreciatively.

"I founded zee Paris troopers to keep zee city safe, we are not too different from you Titans." He then looked forward again seeing they were nearing the top.

Then he looked back and spoke again "Except z'at we are all gro'en ups." He glanced over at two large doors that opened automatically and revealed many soldiers that roamed and worked in the room orderly.

He then began the grand tour "My operations are triumphant for zee Paris culture, technology, and design."

*~.~*  
><em>(Later on in the tour)<em>

"My highly advanced command center has reduced crime e'n Paris by two hundred percent, not v'ad no?"

The Titans walked in the giant room, completely astonished of wonders this place has done for the people of Paris.

"Extraordinary," Starfire breathed out, looking around curiously observing soldiers at work.

Beast Boy roamed through station after station when his eyes shifted to a nearby purple button, he glanced over his shoulder to see nobody was looking, he smirked to himself and slowly reached out his arm to the distracting button, when his hand was abruptly slapped away from the button and forced him to turned around to face an irritated Raven standing behind him.

"Don't touch anything." She said coldly, her eyes infuriated as a frightened Beast Boy sunk away and Raven icily floated over to Robin, seeing he was with the commander once again.

"With your permission Roux, I'd like to use this equipment to complete our mission." Robin said with a straight face.

"Hmm, certainly my young fro'ends, and what may I en'quire e's your mission." Roux asked his tone smug and cold, his eyes piercing irritably at the Titans.

_Damn, what's his problem, _Robin then cleared his throat and began his question,

"We're tracking down a criminal who calls herself _Geneviève._" Robin explained sternly.

Robin then saw what looked like _fear _flash through the commanders eyes, but Roux quickly recovered and replaced it with sudden amusement and he burst into a mocking laugh almost…._evil_.

_Um what the hell, I was serious wasn't I,_ Robin then gave him a look of confusion and he sniffed, insulted and slightly embarrassed.

Soon Roux's fit of laughter died down and he shot him a sympathetic smile "Ford'give me." He then placed hand on Robin's shoulder reassuringly and looked at him confidently.

"You are ve'erly ignorant about our culture, Roux gave Robin a stern look before continuing, _Geneviève _e's an urban lege'ond, a myth, I'm afraid you came down here for nou'thing"

Robin just stood there, dead silent as he absorbed his words.

Roux then turned slightly and gestured to the soldiers, and Robin followed the direction and saw troopers that monitored the city through dozens of TV screens.

"A'us you c'uan see, my troopers have ever'weything under contr'oul." Roux said in an 'as a matter of fact' tone.

Robin lowered his head momentarily, in thought, but immediately looked back up at Roux "But Psychotech said-"

"I'm so'urry, I do not kno'uw who v'at ei's." Roux interrupted curtly, his cold black eyes, piercing into the cloth of Robin's mask, like a dark bottomless pit of nothing.

"Maybe someone play v'ad tr'wick on you perhaps, hmm?" He continued, now a smile ridiculously plastered on his face.

"I- I'm not sure." Robin shook his head confusingly, his eyes narrowed and in thought once more, as he reached into his utility belt.

"Commander _Roux_!" Someone shouted from behind.

Roux turned around to face a mob of reporters snapping pictures every five seconds.

"_Paris _t'anks you, you ha'uve saved our city once aga'uin." One man said with an excited and appreciative tone.

Roux silently walked over to the gentleman and shook hands with him in a mannered fashion.

"It is m'ey honor to'u serve, Mr. Mayor." Roux said, a proud smile on his face.

'Co'ume commander, ze people want their hero, He then gestured his arm to the reporters, And I want to'u give you another metal!" The Mayor replied, holding a small metal in his hand.

Roux then returned back to the Titans, with little desire. "Enjoy your vi'esit, v'ut remembe'ur: hea're you are ju'oust tourists, _leave the law enforcement to'u us_." He said forcefully, a tone of warning leaking in his voice.

Then the mayor escorted him to the reporters for pictures, the "tour" now over.

*~.~*  
><em>(Very late at night now)<em>

The Titans now very exhausted and worn out slowly walked in the city, heading for sleep.

"So, this was an absolute waste of time?" Raven asked suddenly, annoyance lurking her in voice.

Robin looked at her tired face and sighed, "I don't understand, how could this be a stupid chase over damn nothing? I feel like an idiot!" Robin yelled, gritting his teeth as he frustratingly swung his arm at a nearby tree, causing the trunk to roughly spilt in two and fall with a loud thud.

The others now slightly stunned at Robin's actions, as he breathed heavily, squeezing his eyes shut under his mask, trying his best to calm down.

Raven moved over to him, biting her lip with a worried look across her face as she observed Robin, still breathing hard and starring at the ground while clenching his fists tightly, frustration written all over.

After a moment of just standing there Robin noticed she was in front of him and he looked at her gaze, concern still in her eyes, he looked away from her feared face and stared at the lights in the city, avoiding any anger impulsions.

Raven then wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. She sighed sorrowfully, "Robin it wasn't your fault, I'm sure we'll figure this out." She said soothingly as she laid her head on his shoulder comfortably.

Robin straightened up in surprise, but now needing the comfort he slowly put his arms around her thin waist and sighed as well, "I can't even find my way around in this town." He said bluntly.

Raven then let go after a few minutes, a light blush on her face from her action, Robin the same way cleared his throat and looked up at a nearby building.

"Titans, there's the hotel." He stated with relief. As they walked in front of the doors and looked up at the bright and luxurious looking Hotel.

"OMG finally!" Beast Boy shouted happily and ran inside followed by an overjoyed Starfire and Cyborg.

"I hope they have 'the bathroom'." Starfire added as she went through the revolving door.

"I hope they got some damn food!" Cyborg cried out, his stomach grumbling as he did the same.

Raven groaned and walked after, her legs now sore from all the traveling, but someone reach from behind and firmly grabbed her hand, pulling her to a sudden stop.

"Hey."

Raven turned around to see Robin behind her, a timid smile on his face, as he titled her chin up to see her eyes.

Both of them suddenly connected and still looking at each other, neither one able to break from their gazes, they still stood there silently as people past them and noisy cars sped around.

"Thank you." Robin finally managed out with warmth, still looking at each other he delicately took a strand of Raven's hair and brushed it back and he lightly ran his fingers through a section of hair, before he flushed deeply at his unthought-of action and quickly he let go of her hand and nodded, giving her a _friendly _smile before walking over to the door, but he paused and turned back around to see a zoned out and deeply blushing Raven.

"Ladies first." He said gently, bowing slightly, and gestured to the door with his hand.

The empath looked at the Boy Wonder, who was smiling gentlemanly, and she walked over to the doors and paused at the front before looking over to Robin.

"You're welcome." She politely answered with a genuine smile and with one more glance at him, she walked through the revolving doors and inside, Robin smiled to himself and quietly walked after to finally get checked in and sleep.

*~.~*

O my gosh finally I finished a chapter since school started I'm really sorry I'm not going to update as fast as I used to like I'll try my best to update ASAP ok?...really sorry…:(


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people! Chapter 7! This is awesome! Enjoy and please please please PLEASE review, because I like the nice things you guys say:)means a lot:) P.S. _italics_ for this chap are now dreams too. **Disclaimer: Hmm… am I supposed to put this on all chapters? I don't own Teen Titans.**

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 7_

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin's Hotel Room- 3:38 a.m.)<em>

Robin was peacefully asleep, no dreams interrupted his mind and he was gratefully relaxed. Then suddenly that changed when he unexpectedly was sent into a _dream as he found himself falling, he screamed not knowing what was happening, but was soon cut off, from falling on to __sand__, soft white sand, amazed at what he just landed on he got up and dusted his shirt and pants, __**What?**__ He thought, and he looked down to see he was wearing a ripped up white_ _V-neck long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans like pants that were torn at the bottom, making it reach above his ankles, he's was barefoot, and finally his jet black hair was down over his mask and it was damp but a little shaggy as it rustled in the wind. He looked around and couldn't believe what he saw, he was on a beach no, an island, but very misty he could barely see anything, although he could make out rocks in random spots over the shore and they looked big enough to where to could climb, and stand on them. Waves crashed fiercely over the rocks, spraying Robin with cool salt water every few seconds and the smell was… Well salty but with a hint of __lavender__? Well now clear on his surroundings he dazedly walked forward, trying to figure out what's going on, then out of nowhere something no, __somebody__ was walking to him, he squinted trying hard to see through the mist, but all he could see was a person with something flowing around it gracefully in the wind coming towards him. _

*~.~*  
><em>(Raven's Hotel Room-3:38 a.m.)<em>

Raven was sleeping, nothing at work, just blackness all around. But it didn't last long as she was sucked into a dream. _Down, she was falling, screaming at the top of her lungs she fell with a hard splash in the deep rough __ocean__. She looked around underwater fearfully, before she rapidly swam up to the surface needing air, she kicked and pushed until she through her head back and gasped needing desperate oxygen. After a few seconds of catching some breath she looked up to the sky, and saw dark and grayish clouds, as if was going to rain. __**Where am I? **__She thought, and began to swim to shore. As she was crawling on the ground her hands touched something warm and soft, like powder…__**What?**__ She asked and Raven looked down to see she was clutching white sand. The mystic lifted her hands up to her face as she observed the sand blow out of her grasp, she watched the sand float away in the wind until she couldn't see __**anything**__ mist was everywhere, clouding everything in sight. __**Perfect. **__She mentally sighed, as the wind whipped her __long__ wet hair in front of her face blinding her until she aggravatingly grabbed it out. __**Great, this is why I hate having long hair… **__But as she removed the hair out from her eyes she saw the most wondrous looking island, and she was on it. She felt the warm sand cushion her feet as she scrunched her toes to feel the sand in between. Rocks towering the shore and splashing coolly at her __dress__. __**Dress! **__Raven shouted mentally and aloud she gasped at her now dry and flowing dress. It was a long and loose gown, it was white and a gold rope that was tied around the top of the strapless dress. Another golden rope was tied firmly around her waist showing off her great figure, and it reach below her ankles, as the wind playfully whirled her dress around. And finally to top it off a very long white sash was tied to her upper arm in a knot, making it rush in the wind like the dress. Raven had a smug look on her face for this, __**Ugh, I don't do dresses… **__she though bluntly and she annoyingly fiddle with the dress, trying to stop it from blowing the dress in her face. When something caught her attention._

_A __someone__ caught her attention._

_**Who are you? **__Raven squinted her eyes and attempted to see through the mist, to no avail._

_Now curious the dark girl walked closer to the figure in the distance, while her damp hair clumped over her face and her dress still ruffling around in the air, as she finally grabbed the section of hair and held it back with her hand, lifting her arm up in the process and continued to walk to the mysterious person who was now coming slowly towards her._

*~.~*_  
>(Robin's Hotel Room- 3:51 a.m.)<em>

_Robin now getting a better view as the mist began to falter slightly and now he could see a…..__girl__ that looked about his age maybe a little younger. But she kept getting closer and closer to him __**C'mon walk closer **__He shouted at himself mentally and steadily started to move forward and to the girl. They kept getting closer and closer, __and__ closer. Robin reached his hand out in front of him, wanting to feel if she was there and she did the same hers arm outstretched as well, as if they wanted to touch their hands together and hold on to each other forever. __**Just one touch…. **__Robin though eagerly, but never even got to see the maiden's face. As he was dragged out of the dream forcefully and back to reality, never to see this vision ever again. _

*~.~*

_(Robin's Hotel Room- morning)_

*alarm clock ringing* Robin groaned, and rolled over to shut off his clock. _God, 8:00 a.m. must be 1:00 a.m. in the morning at home. _He slowly rolled to the left, back on his back and finally sat up. He shifted to where his legs were dangling off the bed and unsteadily got up to shower and change. He sighed, _Hmm what the hell did I just dream… oh well, what we are going to do now, since there's no Geneviève, but that just can't be right…_

Robin took his jumble of thoughts and headed to the bathroom, getting ready for another day.

*~.~*  
><em>(Raven's Hotel Room- morning)<em>

*alarm clock rings* Raven opened her eyes groggily and sat up to turn the clock off and she quickly got up to shower now feeling the need to wake up. _Ugh what a dream last night… what was that supposed to even mean? _She desperately questioned herself, wanting answers and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

*~.~*  
><em>(Starfire's Hotel Room- morning)<em>

*Alarm clock rings* Starfire awoke with a start, not sure if it was the correct time, as she hurriedly looked over to her closed curtains to see it blocking the light from the window. _*gasp* Oh my, have I the overslept? _She asked herself fearfully as she sped out of bed and to the shower to get clean and to the breakfast hall for food.

*~.~*  
><em>(Cyborg's Hotel Room- morning)<em>

*Alarm rings* Cyborg lifted his arm up to his left hand and typed a few small buttons before the alarm shut off automatically. Cyborg flopped his arm back onto the mattress, but immediately sat up with an excited grin on his face.

"Booyah!" He shouted, happily. "TIME FOR BACON!" He scrambled up and out of his room and to the Hotel Breakfast Hall.

*~.~*  
><em>(Beast Boy's Room-Morning)<em>

Beast Boy was peacefully asleep and no clock was placed in his Hotel Room so he slept and slept until his door bursted open and Cyborg appeared at his bed. Making Beast Boy jump and fall out of his bed and tumble to the floor as a panther. Beast Boy growl momentarily but soon realized it was his tin friend Cyborg, and gave him a mad frown.

"DUUUUDDDDEEEE! I was sleeping!" He shouted irritably, and throw his hands up for emphasis.

"DUUUUDDDDDEEE!, I don't care GET UP!" Cyborg shouted back imitating the same tone. And he ran out of the while shouting "Bacon bacon BACON!" And fading off to the elevator, leaving a tired Beast Boy to flop back on his bed and he let out a muffled groan into his pillow.

*~.~*  
><em>(After breakfast and in middle of town-noon)<em>

The Titans stood at a fountain waiting for Cyborg to come out of the Breakfast Hall, and after fifteen minutes he finally stomped to the revolving door and came out grumbling to himself and he walked in front of Robin who was crossing his arms and giving him a hard look before Cyborg answered.

"Yo, I wasn't my fault the French dude didn't have any damn BACON! And I was like Yo where's the bacon and he's all like "v'wat ba'kun?" and I'm all like you never heard of Bacon? Dude you got issues! And it sort of got ugly from there so…." Cyborg looked away in sheepishly thinking about his previous outburst and dug in the pavement with his metal shoe like a five year old.

Robin rolled his eyes at his immaturity and turned to the other Titans and began to talk.

"Alight Titans, before I say anything I just want to say that I thought about it and made up my mind on what we should do." Robin paused to gather his decision and make it. He sighed, "Titans, we're going home, there's not much we can do, Roux said Geneviève doesn't exist, and I believe him so the only thing we can do is go home." He stated firmly with a look that said 'I'm an idiot and this is my fault and I'm sorry.

Before anyone could say anything Cyborg butted in and gave Robin a confused look until he spoke.

"Are you out of your damn spikey-hair little MIND!" He bellowed loudly and knocked on Robin's head roughly.

"Ow!" Robin yelped and rubbed his head as Cyborg continued.

"We are in PARIS man we gotta look around see the town!" Screaming at him he took out a camera and snap a picture with a bright flash to make anybody go blind.

He quickly shut his eyes tighly as he slowly go his vision back to see a green human like boy running after a Metal man.

"Yea dude that's what a damn vacation's all about, Yea buddy!" Beast boy called out and Starfire followed after with a happy grin.

"I must see the Mall of Shopping and find the _Laura De Ville_ collection!" She squealed excitedly and took off to a nearby shopping center.

Raven took and deep breath and walked over to Robin and saw his dazed out expression before grabbing his hand, he looked up in surprise and saw the mystic, hood down with a small smile on her face.

"Well Boy Blunder maybe we should sightsee a bit, what do you say?" She offered with a calm but happy tone.

Robin sighed, but then gave her a genuine smile and he gripped her hand tighter in his and looked down to her gaze.

"I'd love to." He answered to her warmly, and he swiftly pulled her away from the fountain toward a street, and began to look around.

*~.~*  
><em>(Geneviève hide out)<em>

A women was staring at a screen intently observing the Titans as they took their separate ways into the town.

"They ar'ue no longer l'uooking for me, v'ut I will be watching there every'wry mo'ove." She muttered darkly and pushed a button to her left and suddenly machines started to move and a weak sound of squeaky wood echoed through the hide out and began to stitch mounds and mounds of thread into something _human like_ and soon shadows of villains came to life and wanted to do some damage…

*~.~*  
><em>(Cyborg-town)<em>

Cyborg strode around holding a book up to his face taking certain directions until he found his destination.

"Hell yea there it is, the only French I need to know! He came up to the door and paused at the sign.

"ALL YOU CAN EAT!" He shouted and causally walked in.

*~.~*  
><em>(Beast Boy-Town)<em>

Beast Boy huffed loudly and continued to wander in the streets of Paris and after looking at least a dozen of signs he plopped down and put his hand on his cheek boredly on the sidewalk and sighed.

"I'm so alone." Muttering to himself when a shadow came above him.

"Uh where the sun go?" Confused Beast Boy looked up to see something so…wow.

An unbelievably hot French girl wearing a short jean skirt and a low pink V-neck shirt was standing in front of him, _"Salut."_ She giggled to him.

"Salut?" Beast Boy repeated dumbly and his smile brightened. "I think she said I'm cute!"

The French girl giggled again then took off running and making a love-struck Changeling follow after her.

*~.~*  
><em>(Starfire-Mall)<em>

Starfire bewildered out of her mind looked up and down to see the biggest mall she has ever been to.

She gasped "O my the gosh!" "I have never seen this many stores!" She cheered joyfully and sped off to store after store, her shopping bags gradually getting bigger and bigger by each stop.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin and Raven)<em>

Robin and Raven were at an Art Museum, Robin curiously stared at a sculpture of something he really couldn't tell.

_Yeesh what is that? Oh well, _Robin shrugged to himself and turned to his left to see a interested looking Raven observing a painting of two people that looked to be like a couple sitting in a garden.

_So romantic… _Raven though and continued to stare at the couple wishing that it was her and.. _No no no and no I will not think about that. Well __him__… _Raven lightly shook her head to clear her mind and looked at other couple paintings.

That's when Robin got an idea.

*~.~*  
><em>(Rob and Rae- town)<em>

Robin escorted Raven to a French man that seemed to be a artist, that painted tourists in a beautiful part of town and he politely sat her town on the bench where the painter would look at and draw.

Neither Robin or Raven knew much French but he knew some English.

"You v'ant me paint picture?" He asked happily and came in front of Robin.

"Yes sir." Robin manneredly answered and gave the man French money he had in his Utility Belt and the man took it neatly and stuffed it in his pocket.

"_Oui oui, _right this v'ay." He sat Robin down to the left of Raven down on the bench, where a nice view of a fountain, flowers, and a distant Eiffel Tower stood, and the artist walked over to his canvas and picked up his brush and looked over at the birds with a smile that soon turned to one of unlike.

"_Monsieur_, may you move v'his v'ay." He gestured for Robin to get _closer _to Raven, Robin obediently scooted a little closer, but still left a dissatisfied painter.

"Uh _Mademoiselle_, please move v'at v'ay." He ordered politely flicking his brush to the direction that was _closer_ to Robin, and Raven nodded her head and scooted towards Robin, now leaving a good six inches between each other.

The French Man huffed and disappointedly moved out of his chair and to the birds and he firmly shoved Robin _even closer_ to Raven, making Robin blush madly with shock.

Taking his right arm the painter wrapped it nicely around Raven's waist, and he came around to Raven's side and gently grabbing her left wrist he placed it on Robin's shoulder, making her flush a deep red color. Then he took Robin and Raven's free hands and joined them together in the center of their laps that were crammed next to each other, now holding hands as well, they both blushed even more and looked away from each other.

He finally put his hands on one side of their heads and tenderly leaned them together now Raven leaning on Robin and he leaned on the top of her head lightly as they both tensed up but then slowly relaxed as the artist/couple maker stepped back to see the image the made.

The painter breathed out in happiness and smiled as he walked back to his seat and picked up his brush.

"_Parfait."_ He muttered and began to paint, but he stopped and shifted his head to see the birds.

"S'vmile." He said nicely, and they both after five seconds had a _real_ smile on their faces both secretly enjoying the moments and both wishing it would last forever as they sunk into their embrace.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin and Raven- town)<em>

After the painting, Robin took Raven to the famous _Seine River _where lots of tourists go, they then went on a small boat, and Robin rowed it effortlessly while Raven watched and took in the beautiful view of the bridge, mouth agape she was dazzled, _how could one spot be so beautiful?_

Robin stared at her the whole time, watching as the wind blew flower petals around their boat and brushing on Raven's skin and hair smoothly, he sighed deeply dazed, _how could one girl be so beautiful? _Smiling to himself he rowed under the bridge and continued their ride swiftly.

*~.~*  
><em>(Rob and Rae- town)<em>

They finally reached their last big scene, the one and only _Eiffel Tower, _Robin holding Raven's hand again gently pulled her closer to it.

"Wow, it's really lovely." Raven noted and looked up at it.

"Yea _you_ are." Robin unknowing said out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Raven whipped around to Robin with a confused look on her face, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I mean _it _is." Robin embarrassedly corrected and he slightly flushed as he looked around and cursed under his breath.

_Dammit, smooth Grayson that's just damn wonderful…_ He mentally kicked himself, but came up with an idea and took out a camera from his Utility Belt and held it up to Raven.

"How 'bout a picture, uh you never know we, em just may not come back." He stated hoping it would make her forget his previous words.

"Uh, sure." Raven gave him a small smile that made her eyes twinkle in the lowering Sun, and the wind gently waved her hair around her face.

_God, she's….enchanting.. _Robin quickly blinked into reality when a lady came up to them.

"Uh, do you v'ant me to take picture for you? She offered nicely.

"Uh, yes please that would be very kind of you." Robin answered politely with a smile and the women kindly took the camera and stood back to let the birds ready themselves.

_That's one thing that I like about him..he is a gentleman… _Raven then stood next to Robin and he stood next to her back, they just stared at each other before Raven nervously wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her body.

Robin just as nervous put his arms comfortably around her waist and pulled her even closer, their bodies pressed up to one another.

"V'eady?" The women asked patiently.

"Ready." Robin and Raven answered at the same time, both blushing for a second before smiling at the camera.

The lady snapped the picture and looked at the screen to see the photo.

"Very gou'od." She smiled and returned Robin's camera as he slid out one of his arms to retrieve it.

"Thank you very much _Madame."_ Robin replied kindly and put his camera back into his belt before retuning it back around Raven's waist.

"You're v'elcome _Monsieur_." And the women walked off to a café nearby.

Robin looked back at Raven who was dazed and still wrapped comfortably around Robin as she stared off into the distance.

"Hey Rae?" Robin asked, his arms around her as well.

Raven blinked and turned back around to him, "Yes Robin."

"Are you hungry?" He asked sympathetically, a smile on his face and his cape and hair swaying freely in the wind.

Raven smiled back at him, "Absolutely." Her tone a bit dreamy, she then leaned her head on his chest and hugged him close to her.

Robin breathed and hugged her back, leaning his head on the top of hers and inhaled her scent, he sighed, _even her smell is enchanting…_ after ten minutes they _reluctantly_ let go and slowly he took her hand again and walked to a restaurant to eat.

*~.~*  
><em>(Rob and Rae-town)<em>

Raven walked in front of a book stand and saw a fat French boy eating cheese that smelled terribly it made her gag briefly before gathering herself.

"Uh, do you have anything I could read?" She simply stated then the boy looked up and searched around in a nearby drawer before giving the empath a small colorful box.

She took it from him and lifted the package to her.

"Super twinkle donkey breath mints?"

The guy simply winked at her.

Raven gave him a look of disgust and shuddered before opening the box and taking a mint, casually throwing it in her mouth and tasted the fresh mint…_hmm not bad…._

Robin walked up from behind her and looked behind him for no reason and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey princess, can I uh, well you probably don't want to know…kinda personal.

"Robin if anything I can know if I want to but now I'll take your suggestion because it seems that personal.

"Ok." Robin merely said and walked off into the crowd and making sure Raven didn't see him he went to a _flower shop_.

Robin went in a looked at the bouquets of flowers that covered every corner and he inhaled the lovely fresh scent and went over to some roses, trying to figure out the prices.

"Are you l'uooking for flowers for a e'special sou'meone? A man asked and judging from the looks he seemed to run the store.

"Uh, well you _could_ say that…" Robin blushed for calling a certain Titan special someone, just the thought of it made him _want_ for her to be his special someone.

"V'ell you are in lu'ock, there are roses for a doll'uar each." The salesman stated, with a happy grin.

"Really, hm, ok I'll take one then." Robin took out 'a dollar' from his belt and grabbed a fresh and fully bloomed dark red rose, he gave the money to the clerk.

"Z'hank you _Monsieur_ have a pleas'unt day." He said and kindly waved at him.

"Your welcome have a nice day _ Monsieur_." Robin replied and waved back at the clerk before stepping out of the shop.

Robin quickly put the rose in a case in his belt and shut it securely and hurriedly came over to Raven.

"Well it's about time where'd you go?" Raven turned to face an out of breath Robin.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit….. _Robin couldn't think of anything as he bit his lip in nervousness.

"Uh Robin are you ok?" Raven placed her hand on his shoulder and Robin whipped his head to face her and her sweet touch.

"Well uh, I couldn't find a bathroom so I uh, had to go down a bunch of streets to er, just to find one." Robin finished tiredly and finally took a deep breath and looked at Raven and gave her a tender smile.

Raven smiled back and all of the sudden a connection just linked, automatically they were lost in each other's eyes, they stood there until Robin remembered the rose.

He cleared his throat before talking, "Uh, Raven, c-can I talk to you somewhere?" _Wow you just had to stumble over that word perfect_… Robin saw her expression change to a curious but was that _hope _he saw?

"Of course." She said softly, with confidence in her voice.

"Ok let's go over uh, here I'll show you." Robin took Raven's small hand in his and led her to a building.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin and Raven- building)<em>

Robin and Raven sat at a tall building starring at the Sunset as it turned from orange-ish yellow to a pinkish purple color. It was stunning. Robin didn't really know how to start the conversation so instead he got off track.

"_Geneviève's _a myth, but why do I feel like she's still out there, it just doesn't make sense." Robin watched as Raven put some hair behind her ear.

"Well, there's just something's we don't fully understand, but in your heart you know it's true, and you should keep trying, but this time maybe you should let it go." Raven looked at him as her hair gracefully flowed in the breeze.

"Yea, I guess you're right." He stated back, taking her advice.

She stared at Robin until he noticed and stared back at her neither wanting to break away and neither wanting to grow more apart, minutes came and go and still just sitting there.

Raven's look turned from hope to sadness as she looked away from his gaze and stared out into the sky, sorrow in her eyes while shifting uncomfortably.

Robin scooted a little closer and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him.

"Raven is everything ok?" Robin asked, getting closer to her.

She sighed and looked opposite of him, "Haven't you noticed that everybody is getting together or is already together, everyone's pairing up, Cy and Bee. Star and Speedy, and Kid Flash and Jinx and plenty of other Titans, except me," unexpectedly Robin could see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "I'm still alone." She finished, as the tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I don't understand, is there somebody out there or am I destined to die alone?" Raven squeezed her eyes to keep from crying, as she opened them a tear gently rolled down her delicate cheek and Robin couldn't take it any longer….

He had to do something.

He then grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug, a warm and tender hug as he gripped around her waist, "Raven one thing is for sure you will not die alone, and there is somebody out there," He pulled back to see a now freely crying Raven, as tears streamed down her face, "Also you're a very strong, wise, intelligent, caring and very _beautiful _young woman and that's the truth." He said sympathetically, his voice soothing her, as he softly wiped the tears that flowed from her face.

Raven looked up at him with a stunned look, "Y-you think I'm beautiful?"

Robin realizing he stated the truth about how he viewed her, blushing but truthfully he nodded his head, _Might as well continue the truth…_ "I think your very beautiful, the most in my opinion, in fact I've always found you _attractive_, you're an amazing person, a- and my _best friend_." Robin then slid one arm out from her waist and cupped her cheek with it, as Raven put both of her arms on his shoulders and slowly snaked around his neck.

"Raven?" Robin breathed out, now lost in her violet eyes.

"Yes, Robin?" Raven breath out the same way as she connected with him as well.

"I don't want anything to come in between us and get in the way of our friendship." He leaned to her face and lightly brushed against her nose with his soft lips.

"Nothing ever could." She replied, stunned from his sudden contact as she felt his hot breath on the tip of her nose, she shivered from the contact, but slowly began to close her eyes.

"I know." Robin said, his voice to a mere whisper at this point, as he leaned in more closing his eyes too and even further down to Raven's lips.

"Then there's nothing to fear." Raven whispered back, as she inched up to his lips.

Just as their lips brushed, Robin immediately _pulled back_, "Fear that's it, Psychotech was afraid of someone, terrified, and whoever they are their here in Paris, everybody may think Geneviève's a myth, but to Psychotech she was real!" He then stood up and away as he let her go.

"Well can't Roux and his troops handle-" Raven began but was cut off.

"Bullshit! If they can do something, What the hell are we doing here!" He bellowed angrily, making Raven flinch.

"I understand it's our duty to serve and all that, but what I don't understand is that you won't, not even for one damn second do anything together!" She retorted back, fustration freely, tears poured down her cheeks, then she looked away from him.

"There's nothing good about looking like a bunch of stupid damn kids, we're heroes Raven, we don't take vacations, we don't make mistakes and we don't have time for-" Robin paused his screaming, now not able to speak.

Raven turned her head to him, nothing but rejection over her face, "For what Robin, what else can never have damn time for?" Her eyes filled with no love.

He sighed, and walked to her, "For…_this_." He looked away, his cape billowing behind him.

"Robin, do we always have to be heroes, just once, can we be something…something _more _and be able to _love_ each other." Raven lifted her hand up to his cheek and softly touched it, her sad eyes filled with so much hurt.

_"Please."_ She added softer, as another tear glistened in the sunset, and fell down.

With a bitter voice he continued "There's _nothing_ more, a hero is what I am, and- and, He breathed deeply before saying the words she didn't ever want to hear, as long as would live.

"I could _never _love you."

It hit her like a ton of bricks collapsing on her and Robin uncaringly gripped the empath's hand off his face and turned away, Raven completely stopped her breathing, as if frozen, staring off into the distance, the wind waving her cape over her still, dumbstruck body, while a tear silently grazed over her cheek.

_No, _her mind stopped nothing seemed to work.

Robin turned back to her "If you don't like it then -"

Before he could finish something made a loud sound, then they heard something beep, finally it violently exploded make a small corner of the building collapse and fall, Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, as she realized she was falling but was knocked out from a sudden piece rock that stabbed into the side of her head and now she was falling to her death.

"Raven!" Robin cried out and he quickly dived down to her, using his arms to push his way forward he saw that they both were nearing the ground, Robin gritted his teeth and grabbed his grappling hook and shot to the edge of the building, and at one last attempt before the rope pulled him up he reached for her hand and thankfully he gripped it and swung her into his arm and held her tightly as the rope yanked roughly and the came to a stop at least a good five inches from the ground.

Robin barely jumped to the ground and he pulled his hook in, back on his belt, and cradled Raven in his arms, checking her for any serious injuries.

Raven awoke three minutes later and saw she was sitting on the ground but still in Robin's arms.

She turned her heard to the left to reveal an unseen hit as a little piece of sharp rock was stuck into the side of Raven's head, blood flowing from the blow, then Robin's expression turned to one of _softness_ and _concern_.

"Are you ok?" His tone warm and soothing, he removed his arm from her legs and moved it up to her waist and wrapped around it tenderly. As he gently grabbed a piece of hair from her face and put it behind her ear, then he cupped her cheek again and began to stroke it lightly with his thumb. _What the hell is he doing, when he just rejected me about ten minutes ago? _Raven was _furious_.

She gave Robin a look of insult and hurt as she yanked his hand off her cheek and roughly shoved him away from her and angrily got up.

Robin gaped at her sudden move, his face filled with confusion, shock and surprise mixed together.

"Never been better since we can't be anything _more_!" She shouted furiously, her eyes colder than ice, harsher than ever, she then stormed away and flew up into the air and farther from Robin, as she wiped tears that exploded from her heart, her pained heart. _It's not meant to be, it never was and never will…._

*~.~*

Aww sad sad moment….I'm sure things will clear up maybe not….. I don't know you'll have to find out later. Enjoy and review please please please!:)


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter was pretty sad I know it was supposed to be and that means I did my job:) so here's chapter 8! Please review its like inspiration to continue:) **NOTICE: **I HAVE UPDATED ON **Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen Titans but may that'll change… jk no it won't:/**

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 8_

*~.~*  
><em>(Starfire- mall)<em>

Starfire now exhausted from all the shopping had a hill of bags that at least weighed one-hundred pounds and with her iron strength she managed to take it back to her Suite at the Hotel, once she came out though something caught her eye, something small and was that glitter?

_What the glornack? _Starfire looked around, but couldn't see anything now getting close to 7:30 at night, and even with all these lights the dark still stood out.

She shrugged and walked on the streets peacefully with a little skip, then something grabbed her attention though it was a piece of paper at a book stand.

She gasped with astonishment and flew over to it, and picked it up now seeing it was an invitation.

"_Bonjour, combien coûte ce?" _Starfire asked the man who managed the stand, and pointed to the small paper.

The man looked up and smiled _"Dix piasters."_ He answered kindly.

The alien girl gave him the amount and took the invitation eagerly.

"_Merci." _She replied and walked off.

She opened it and read it.

_Paris, France 2011-12  
><em>_**Fall Fashions**_

_**When: **__September 6 to 7__**  
>Where: <strong>__Eiffel Tower__**  
>Time: <strong>__8:30 to Midnight__**  
>Who: <strong>__Laura De Mille  
><em>_*Bring invitation to Show or no entry allowed_

She gasped couldn't believe that she found such an opportunity to go to especially since it was _free of charge_.

_Hmmm that certainly doesn't the sound of right, I must go maybe it is something of the importance._

She flew off into the dark skies looking for any sign of the Titans.

"Oh please friends do not be so far."

*~.~*  
><em>(Cyborg-restaurant)<em>

He was in heaven eating meal after delicious meal, stuffing himself as stacks of plates surrounded him, and just as he gobbled up another plate he reached for another.

"Arrêtez-vous!" A voice angrily shouted and snatched the plate away from the robot, making Cyborg look up in surprise.

A small Frenchman looked at him with a smug look on his face "You eat t'ou much you v'eill p'oot me out ou'f business!"

Cyborg frowned with sadness, "But the sign says all you freakin can eat, and damn right I can eat MORE!"

The chef scoffed rudely, "Hmm, you can eat mo'ore, v'ell can you eat Stinky Cheese?" He shoved the plate in Cyborg's face making him smell the intoxicating smell and he disgustedly turned away and gaged, but soon recovered.

A devious smile spread wide on his face "Shit. Yea. I. Can!"

He picked up his fork and stabbed it hard into the cheese and carefully lifted it up to his mouth.

He reluctantly chewed the cheese _Damn these people call this crap CHEESE?_ The robot scarfed the vomit like block of horror down, then he looked away and stuck his tongue out in great dislike.

*~.~*  
><em>(Beast Boy)<em>

The French girl ran and ran not slowing down as she turned the fiftieth corner they went through, a tired Beast Boy followed desperately trying to gain speed.

"Hey wait a minute!" He managed exhaustedly through breaths, the girl just giggled and kept running.

"I'm a _salut_ remember?"

Finally the girl came to a stop and slowly turned about, while giggling she flirtatiously winked at the Changeling and ran inside a building that seemed to be a club of some sort.

As if Beast Boy completely forgot about himself he zombie like went in after her.

He slammed open the door to a dark room, he couldn't see but I he cared as he dumbly stumbled on a ledge and let out a girlish cry of fear as he fell flat face.

"Damn that hurt!" He shouted dizzily and groaned as he rubbed his face.

He then looked around to see or hear nothing, _Where'd the hot French girl go?_

Suddenly a bright beam of light flashed onto Beast Boy making him squint his eyes from the drastic change of view, as he began to see girls and they screamed something he couldn't understand, but it seemed as if they were cheering for him.

The green boy didn't understand one thing until a man came up and handed him a microphone that was connected to a TV nearby as French writing was blazing on the screen.

Then music began to explode from the speakers. *Teen Titans theme duh*

Realization washed over Beast Boy like a tide and he frozen in fear.

"KARAOKE?" Beast Boy squealed and looked over at the unreadable lyrics.

"Uh wait wait wait the words I need English!" Beast Boy frantically pressed the button until beloved English came on and he began.

_I will ooobey the traffic rules, Teen Titans!_

_I will eat everything without likes or disliiikes Teen Titans!_

_Earthquakes, lightning fire….dad!_

_Math, Science, Social Studies there is nothing I am afraid ooofffff Teen Titans Go!_

_Hooooollller my name, All your troubles will be goonnne Teen Titans!_

_Papa's schedule control, mmm, mama's weight control wishes are endless Teen Titans GO!_

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE TEEN TITANS!

"Goodnight Paris!" Beast Boy screamed and dropped the microphone as French girls tackled him to the ground with kisses.

The Changeling sighed, "I love this town."

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin- skyscraper)<em>

He felt like shit. Everything just seemed to go utterly wrong, nothing made sense anymore, as if the world was turning upside down.

He absolutely hated this town.

After Raven flew off he was beyond shocked, beyond confused and so heartbroken.

Did love really need to be so cruel and hard?

To top it off he still had nothing about _Geneviève_, he huffed and stared at the colorful ball for another time.

He sat alone on a ginormous letter connected to a skyscraper, he could call this thinking, but it was more like sulking.

_This is hell, I just want to leave this won't do any good._ He gritted his teeth this is just pure bullshit.

If he had to choose which was worse no doubt it would be Raven, all that came from him was total rejection and no interest in her, when it was the complete opposite, he unconditionally cared for her and would practically do anything for her.

Except love her.

Heroes can't fall in love that would be too risky anyway, Robin has and always will devote himself to crime and keeping the city safe, nothing more.

Just as he thought she was out of his mind she automatically came back into it and took over all his senses.

The Boy Wonder let out a cry of frustration at the thought and since it wouldn't leave him alone he decided to ponder around it.

He always cared deeply for the mystic and liked everything about her, and he wanted her so much he would die for her, but instead of trying to get her, he hurt her instead.

It pierced him to see her harmed, it tortured him to see her suffer, it abused him to see her cry and it would kill him to see her leave. It was too much, he couldn't take seeing the horrible damaged eyes, her soul.

*~.~*

"A'us I suspect'uod, the boy co'untinues to investigate,"

A squeak was all that came from the shadows behind her.

"Yes, he is per'usisent, v'ut Psychotech will get him off my case," _She_ then pressed a button to the right and let out a cruel and ruthless laugh.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin-Skyscraper)<em>

After what seemed five hours Robin concentrated on the ball seeing if it would even make a move, though nothing happened.

"It's not much, but all I damn got, no screws, no nothing what's this thing made of?"

Now irritated he gripped on the ball squeezing as tightly as he could then squeezing to much he ripped through and yanked his hand out, taking goo-like ink with his fingers, and made it look like a new ball with goo coming out.

Looking at his new red fingers he sighed, "Nice."

Afterwards he continued to stare at it before it was suddenly struck out of his hand with similar disk and it landed next to him it, then it violently exploded creating a glittery cloud of colorful smoke.

Robin appeared out of it now swinging on his grappling hook, he landed on a different building and looked up at a sign to see nonetheless then Psychotech.

"You!" Robin cried out and ran after Psychotech, running and running until the colorful villain jumped and with a jetpack he blasted up to sky, but Robin skillfully threw a birdarang up to the jetpack make it spark and useless, and made Psychotech fall with a hard crash.

Robin roughly followed and landed unmercifully on top and held him down.

"I want answers," Enraged, he paused and leaned forward. "Real ones." He added darkly.

Psychotech lifted his leg and merely kicked Robin back and he fell with a thud, but Robin automatically got up and in front of Psychotech and they stood their ground until Robin viciously lunged at him and gave him a good punch, then he bent down and jumped to give a kick to the stomach. Psychotech stumbled backwards but steadied himself and came at Robin with a kick but was stopped by Robin until Psychotech spun in the air and completed his intense kick.

Robin fell backwards though gained his balance and he gave the man a gruesome glare, as red goo was scraped over his right eye, Psychotech began to run.

Robin chased after him, breathing so hard and finally Robin jumped at him with a hard tackle and managed to handcuff the man, landing skillfully he smiled triumphantly.

Psychotech sickly moved his arms above his head, the thread sowing out in stitching back into new places and in front of him and effortlessly flipped the cuffs off and threw them.

Robin stared in unbelievable shock, could he really do that?

"What are you?" Robin gaped, then he gritted his teeth and ran forward to him, Psychotech took out two colorful mini pitchfork-like swords and he lunged at Robin.

Robin quickly dropped to the ground and slid under him as Psychotech savagely cut Robin up his chest.

Robin yelled in pain and observed his wound poor with blood, now he was completely something _else_, he snarled at Psychotech before coming to him with his own mini pitchfork-like swords.

They violently clashed, then Robin swiped at the man and dodging it he struck Robin but he dodged gracefully as they fought.

Then Psychotech callously stabbed Robin's side, Robin yelped and moved out of the way and clutched his side, before growling and he maliciously lunged at him again and with a clash Robin's other sword was taken from his hand and fell down the building.

Robin kicked at him with force but missed, then the man coldly slashed at Robin, making a rip at his hand, and chest again as a piece of his uniform was cut off and finally worst his mask was ripped through the middle of his right eye, revealing the slightest opening of his eye color. Robin was practically _inhuman _now and growling at him harshly he moved at Psychotech, and ran after him throwing kicks when he was close enough, then he jumped and threw disks at the man making it explode behind him.

Psychotech raced forward in attempt to get away, but Robin threw more disks in front of the man the impact throwing himself back, until Robin fiercely thrust himself at him and tackled the man to a sign that hung at the edge and they both crashed into it making it fall, they fell down until it roughly reach the ground but Robin didn't even feel a thing as he continued to brutally punch him clobber after clobber as Robin had more and more red on his uniform heartlessly threw one more ravaged punch, before he finally stopped and began to breath heavily, taking a pause as it seemed like Psychotech was dead.

He shakily got up and looked around and saw something he didn't ever want to be seen in.

Clutters of people surrounded the Boy Wonder, he turned in a different direction and saw more people, all with looks of pure terror.

Robin looked down at himself, to see puddles of red nastily splashed over his legs and hands.

"No." He breathed almost inaudibly.

Suddenly a giant flash of light targeted him and Robin looked over to see the dozens of armed troopers and finally he saw _Roux_.

He took one step back in fear.

"I am sou'rry my you'ung fro'end v'ut you leave me no choice." Roux stepped forward "I must pu'ot you under arrest."

Robin just gaped he didn't even bother to speak as troopers took him and placed handcuffs around his wrists, Robin just hung his head in guilt, walking over to the car.

_What happen to me?_

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin-jail cell)<em>

He was placed in a jail cell, nothing in it, but light and it was big to where you could fit fifty people in there.

Sitting on a chair he rubbed his now red gloves and sighed, then a door opened but Robin couldn't see but he knew who it was.

He laughed, a more cruel than normal one and spoke, "V'ell my you'ung fro'end- he was then cut off by Robin.

"Please, I didn't mean to," His tone went from desperate to rage as he lifted his head to Roux, "He had a power, he could renegerate." He paused, and gestured to his hands, "And this, this isn't blood, he wasn't human." His tone back to an apologetic one he shifted in his seat.

"Neither are most of your friends," There was a silence, then Roux continued.

"V'hatever th'eis Psychotech wa'z he wa'z alive...and now…-

"I couldn't have, I would never, this _can't_ be happening, this can't be _real_, it has to be some bullshit of a joke or a set-up." His tone got angrier and he just sighed.

"Hmm, really v'ell who precisely do you z'ink wou'old frame you?" Roux waited for an answer patiently.

"_Geneviève_."

*Silence*

The commander got up and in front of the bars that separated the two, now looking at Robin dead in the eye, "_Geneviève _v'oes not exist, _Paris _v'oes not tolerate vigilantes, and you my fro'end, you are in very deep trou'bule!" He shouted enraged and stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Robin huffed and put his hand on his forehead, _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

*~.~*

There chapter 8 hoped you liked it once again I redid the "Building scene" in Chapter seven I suggest you to read like the new part because it will explain one thing later in the future. Well thanks and review help me out here on what I should improve on.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people Chapter 9 is here this is where the trouble and stuff starts ohh well may have gave more info than I should of have…. Ok I am not going to put the fact that don't own Teen Titans and- wait darnnit I just did…. Whatever.

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 9_

*~.~*  
><em>(Raven- ally)<em>

Raven walked with no hurry at all, tears still falling every five minutes or so she held her arms together and hung her head to ground, the wind blowing at her cape lowly, she miserably whipped away another tear and huffed angrily, _Why am I still crying, get over it he doesn't want you! _Raven hugged her arms even tighter to her body, not wanting to make a cry of hurt out loud. She then saw a mirror bolted to a brick wall next to her and curiously went up to it, seeing it slightly cracked she still could see her reflection…_God I look like shit _Raven leaned in closer and observing her face, she saw her puffy eyes and red-ish tinged nose. _I look like utter crap!_ She then pictured her previous bawling as she flew away from the building, it made her so heartbroken and wished that she never did _try_ to be with Robin.

Robin! Over and over it would cross her mind, like it wanted to torture her, Robin Robin Robin! She had never cried so much in her whole life.

All because of one certain leader's rejection.

Out of nowhere Raven could see in the reflection some tentacle-like shadow rush in the corner and past the mirror's view.

Raven spun around with a worried look as she breathed heavily in fear, "W-who's there?" _Dammit Raven pull yourself together, he's getting to you Quit it!_

Raven mentally shoved Robin out of her mind and focus on the thing she saw ten seconds ago.

Seeing nothing in the bloody darkness she shrugged and kept on walking now realizing she was off track. _Off track of what, Sulking? _

"Shut up!" She raged, both mentally and aloud and rubbed her temples fumingly, _Ugh, I need to calm down…_

Suddenly the wind began to rustle rapidly, making leaves travel away with it, the mystic looked over to the direction of the going breeze to see a small abandoned looking building, with curtain draped over as doors, puzzled she went over to the entrance and extended her hands out to swiftly pulled back the curtains to see… could it be true? A library.

She walked inside, the curtains floating back together, she then looked around, Candles in every corner made the bookshop look peaceful and quiet, but nobody seemed to be here.

"Uh Hello." Raven croaked still in a bit of an after crying stage, her tone soft and timid.

_Yeesh get your act together!_ Raven walked in confidently and saw a desk with stacks of books, Raven raised an eyebrow and walked forward to it. Raven scoffed softly._ Must be more Fren- what? _Raven swiped the book and lifted it to her eyes…English?

Raven flipped the book open and began to read, oh how it did wonders to push all the stress off her mind, in peace now she kept reading, until something small touched her shoulder, Raven automatically froze in fear before immediately whirling around her powers at ready in attack stance she waited, but a short old Frenchman stepped out of the shadows and with a happy smile on his face he spoke, "V'elco'ume to my Sh'oup young _Mademoiselle _are you v'ooking for some'ting in patic'oular?" His tone warm and friendly.

Raven exhaled, slowly relaxing she lowered her arms, "Uh, I'm trying to find a book about _Geneviève, _but there's nothing in fiction or mythology." She finished with the trademark monotone, _Ugh finally I need to stop sulking about Robin- ugh Robin No! _The dark girl squeezed her eyes and managed to suppress a cry of hurt, _Get out of my MIND! _

"So'umting troubles you _mademoiselle?" _The man asked with an inquisitive, but interested look.

Raven came back to reality and once again got _him _out of her mind, "Uh no _Monsieur _I'm ok."

The old Frenchman gave Raven an unconvinced look, but decided to let it go "Very v'ell," Clearing his throat the man continued, "A'us I wo'us saying, o'uf course no'ut my dear."

He then walked to an aisle to the left of him, Raven followed, knowing he would help her now.

The small man stopped and rummaged through piles of books, finally coming to a small red one, picking it up he straightened himself and turned to face the empath. "Although few peop'ule today believe e'it, _Geneviève _wo'us n'ou myth."

He then held the book to her,Raven curiously took the book and saw the front cover.

_A spinning wheel?_

*~.~*  
><em>(Beast Boy-Club)<em>

A mob of French girls surrounded the Changeling, smooching him and giggling, Beast Boy sighed, but then came back to reality, "Ok ladies please I uh, I want all your numbers and stuff, but like I gotta damn go, ok, ok? Bye."

Beast Boy began to squirm up, but before he can even try to leave the French girls roughly held and yanked on him, pulling the changeling back, he let out a girlish cry and got sucked into the crowd.

After a few wrestles he exploded through and out, he immediately headed for the door, but was immediately stopped.

Girls blocked the front entrance and giggled, Beast Boy fearfully began to run back the other way, but was soon stopped again by more girls with glowing pink eyes, their neck twitching in disgusting ways.

He gave a nervous laugh before he loudly screamed, changing into gorilla, he sprinted out and through the wall. Looking back through the dust he soon started to run again from the flood of girls that swarmed after him.

*~.~*  
><em>(Cyborg-restaurant)<em>

"Cuisses de Grenouille, Fruits de Mer, Escargot in Parsley, Steak Tartare, Uh! A sme'villy shoe wi'eth e'snails?" The little Frenchman tossed dish after dish but it merely made the robot smile.

"What's for fuckin dessert?" His smile even bigger and cockier, the Frenchman cried out in anger than began to attack Cyborg with _knives_.

The teen gave an ear piercing scream and quickly began to dodge, running out of the restaurant, screaming for his life as the cooks followed.

Just when thing couldn't get crazier he abruptly collided with a wimpy green teenager. _Oh Beast Boy…_ Cyborg automatically took note, but soon became fearful and they looked at each other with similar glances of horror.

"Who's chasing you?" They both asked simultaneously, there looks got more panicky, "Chefs!" "Girls!" Shouting at the same time they both looked back to see the mobs of French people coming toward them.

They both wailed and cowardly began to run, girls and cooks close behind.

*~.~*  
><em>(Starfire-air)<em>

She soared through the skies and flew in allies but none of the Titans were in site.

"Raven! Cyborg! Beast Boy! Robin!" She called over and over, but no sign came from anywhere, but one sign did catch her attention.

A picture of Robin was on a window of a shoe shop, and he looked like he was in jail.

Starfire let out a small shriek, "O my Macktecnab!" She gaped at the picture of her leader's arrest and looked closer to the words at the bottom. She gasped and took off in the air, taking out her communicator she pressed a button and spoke, "Titans emergency! Oh please respond anybody!"

*~.~*  
><em>(Raven- town)<em>

Raven was in front of a window watching a TV screen, couples walked by at every corner and she tried to ignore them and focused on the screen at what appeared to be a soap opera, there was a man and woman and they appeared to be at a garden, it seemed that the man was confessing his love to the girl, the mystic observed them as they shared a romantic kiss in the rain.

_Ugh whatever-why am I here! I need to stop being depressed! _Raven looked away and sighed painfully. _Robin…_

"Ar'ue you sad about soum'zing?"

Raven, dazed and sad turned to unexpectedly see a brunette school girl with short little curls and that looked about nine years old.

Raven's eyes widened, "Oh nothing's wrong I'm ok really, thanks for asking and I absolutely do not have guy troubles!" It all rushed out of her mouth, it didn't even convince herself at how she sounded.

The little girl merely shrugged "Ou'kay." She stated calmly and began to walk off.

Raven groaned, and followed after her, "I'm not even sure if I still have a guy to have troubles with!"

They calmly walked and Raven sighed, "Since the day I met him I've had…_feelings_ a-and I've waited so patiently for him to even make the slightest move, but everytime it get so close it never comes, though I keep on hoping that someday maybe we could be…" Raven stopped, a lump forming in her throat and she felt like tears were getting ready to spill, the girl came up to her, and tugging her hand she pulled Raven and they continued to walk.

"Maybe I was wrong, I was stupid to hope, m-maybe we are just heroes and _nothing more_."

The girl stopped and turned around, looking up at Raven, her curls bouncing up and down "I t'ink he want to'u be wit'd you, but he don't want to beca'ouse maybe he t'ink's z'at _more_ means zee risk ou'f getting hurt."

Raven's hung head perked up and a look of realization lit up on her face, "Of course! Robin just wants to _protect_ me and getting together means taking risks for the team and fighting crime!" Raven's face dimed "It makes sense…" and a frown spread across her lips. The girl smiled up at her, a look of hope over her freckled cheeks, Raven smiled back with the same hope in her eyes.

"But we are _more _I can feel it, and he does too, even if he doesn't want to admit it, and I won't let him go without a good fight." Raven smiled wide, she bent down and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder, "Thank you so much for this talk."

"Your V'elco'ume." The girl kindly smiled back and Raven straightened back up, "I have to go find-" Raven gasped and looked up to a large jumbo TV screen.

A news report was playing and citizens watched as they saw a beat up Robin, holding a black rectangular plate with French writing printed on it.

And he was arrested.

"Robin." Raven whispered at a voice that was almost inaudible to herself and she gaped at the screen, eyes widened.

Then the Mayor of Paris suddenly popped up and behind a podium, he was enraged, "…He v'az apprehended at zee scene by zee _Paris_ troopers, his associates zee Teen Titans are ordered to'u turn themselves e'n, or leave _Paris _au't once!"

Raven's shook her head in disbelief, "Excuse me." Raven called out to the little girl and Raven took off at full speed and taking out her communicator she exploded in a fearful tone "Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg! Answer me please!"

_*Starfire* _"Raven! O thank glothnack you have responded-

"Robin has been arrested!" They shouted simultaneously and they both gasped.

*Cyborg and Beast Boy-behind newsstand* Cyborg shook his head in denial, "Yo, that's freakin' crazy Robin would never commit a- Cyborg paused and looked over to his left.

A newspaper was neatly folded in a stack and Cyborg snatched it and couldn't believe what he saw.

Robin was the front page heading and Cyborg dropped his jaw.

"Whoa." Whispering softly Beast Boy grabbed it without force as Cyborg let it slip from his grip.

And opening it Beast Boy looked with worry,

"And he was telling us to stay outta damn trouble."

*~.~*

*Starfire* "Raven. Do you happen to know where he is?" She asked, fear in her eyes.

*Raven* "No, I've tried to reach him, but he won't respond!" She stated shakily.

*Cyborg and Beast Boy* "Ok y'all I'm tracking down his coordinates, we gotta regroup and figure this shit out."

*Raven* "Hurry, we need to help Robin!" She replied through a little _TV screen_ as a woman watch in the shadows, with an evil smile over her face.

"V'ut you v'ill never get zee chance." She said coolly and pushed a button on a desk, with a cruel laugh.

*~.~*  
><em>(Raven)<em>

Raven hurried in the sky _Oh please please be ok- _Raven was sucked out of her worries as she heard something fly by her, but nothing was there.

She looked around, eyes narrowed she summoned her power in one hand the book in the other and continued to fly, but something continued to pass by, something _dark_.

A frown spread across her face and whirling around she saw nothing once again, she cried out in fury and turned again to fly faster, though instead becoming face to face with a glittered shadowed figure as it came at her.

*~.~*  
><em>(Starfire)<em>

Soaring through the air she never even looked back, and suddenly a blue glittered little robot boy came up and blasted Starfire with blue glittered energy.

The alien girl cried out in shock and pain as she descended to the ground.

"_Bonjour!" _He shouted evilly and flew after her, throwing his hands up he blasted his ray of blue again.

*~.~*  
><em>(Cyborg and Beast Boy)<em>

They were running at their fastest, Cyborg looking at his arm, signals were cut off from both Raven and Starfire.

"Starfire, Raven!" Cyborg cried out in worry, then abruptly he was snatched back, shouting as he was thrown into a mouth of a big glittered robot.

Beast Boy screamed in panic and looked back to see the French girl standing behind him flirtatiously giggling.

"Hot girl don't go anywhere, I just have to help my friend here then we can-"

Suddenly she began to spin in a pink glittery tornado and becoming a cat like pink villain she swung a roundhouse kick to Beast Boy's head.

He flung back into a soda machine and rubbing his head he looked up at the French girl she meowed at him and smiled.

The Changeling gave a nervous laugh, "On second thought maybe we should be friends."

The girl smiled wider and lunged at him and fiercely slashed a claw at Beast Boy, laughing girly and viciously.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin)<em>

He sat down with hand cuffs over his wrist as a giant metal door began to slide close, a trooper hit the truck and engine starting it began to drive off.

_Roux _stood watching him, a cruel look on his face, then he turned away and silently with evil and wicked smile on his face he heartlessly began to laugh, a soft and hateful laugh with cold and bitter black eyes and walked away.

_(Robin-Police truck)_

Handcuffed hands in his lap he looked down, narrowing his eyes in thought, suddenly a small piece of parchment drifted in through a window opening in the door, it slowly floated down in front of Robin and he leaned over and read the one word that made his eyes widen.

"_Geneviève."_ He breathed out and the pink glittered writing unexpectedly began to swiftly float up and swirling in a circle it got closer together, spinning over and over until it made a glittery pink disk.

And that glittery pink disk started to beep.

Robin gasped and quickly ran to the edge of the doors for cover, before it powerfully exploded, the truck flew up and tumbled down uncontrollably over road, then sliding down the street it came to a jolting stop.

Smoke rising from the engine, Robin shakily got up and whipped his head over to see a French trooper injured and reaching for him.

The Boy Wonder roughly kicked the doors open and the Frenchman groaning in pain on his back.

Robin bent down, carefully rolling the man down that still groaned in pain and taking off his cape Robin placed it over the trooper.

He stood up and over the man as the truck gave a violent explosion, Robin's hair whipped forward from the impact, but he didn't even flinch and looked over at the destroyed truck.

"_Geneviève_ is real." Robin turned back around and looked into the distance with masked eyes in slits "And I have to find her." He said forcefully and started to walk off.

*~.~*  
><em>(Ten minutes later)<em>

Sirens cried out and water began to spray over the blazing flames, making it become ash.

Roux stood over the fallen trooper and crouched down, snatching the torn cape he gripped it tightly in his hands.

"Troopers there e's a criminal on zee loo'use in our z'ity," He raised the black cape up and with emphasis he shook it. "Find him!" And he narrowed his eyes, "And take him down." He muttered darkly, and the troopers took off in different directions.

The commander stormed off and gritted his teeth as he softly growled.

*~.~*

There is Chapter 9 in my opinion the Titans are in some serious crap now, but whatever I'll get this done…sorry if I took so long. Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey hey hey hey HEY! Hi its chapter 10 things get good here hopefully I kno Iknow short Chapter…..Well uh **Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and it really sucks.**

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 10_

_(Raven)_

The shadow attacked Raven, appearing and disappearing in front of her, Raven turned in different directions avoiding the monster, she quickly flew up and darted away. But the shadow followed.

Raven growled, "Leave me alone!" Her tone raging, all she wanted to know was if Robin was ok, or maybe even still _alive, _worried she dodged the monster's hits and still flying she turned to face the coming shadow, fury in her now blazing white eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She cried fiercely, and blasted the shadow with her dark magic, then the shadow seemed to vanish.

Raven paused and looked around, nothing. Then she finally whirled around to see the shadow in front of her face, she gasped in fear, then the monster struck her and before she knew it she was falling.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin)<em>

Choppers soared in the air, spotlights grazing the roads to find nothing. The light fell upon an alley and to no sign, it took off again inspecting more and more sights, while distant police sirens were heard throughout the town searching the streets.

Then Robin stepped out of the alley corner, checking his surroundings, with a newspaper in hand he lifted his handcuffed arms to his eyes.

Scanning it he found that he was the front page headline, he lowered the paper, no emotion in face.

"If everyone is looking for Robin-" His mask narrowed into slits, and put his cuffed hands up to his face. "Then I can't be Robin anymore." He said simply and pointing two fingers up he held a small key between them.

As if he done it before he unlocked the handcuffs, and tossing them down it landed on a puddle with a small splash.

He rubbed his wrists freely, when a sudden click of a loaded gun came from behind him, Robin froze.

A man stepped out of the shadows wearing a tight blue v-neck shirt, black pants and a white overcoat finished with black shades on, and with an armed pistol in his hand he spoke coldly, "Give me v'our m'ouney." He demanded and pointed the gun at Robin's back.

Robin smiled viciously, before whipping back and attacking, three gun shots were fired, shortly after it cut off.

The man was on the ground shirtless and white boxers with handcuffs on his hands, knocked completely unconscious.

Robin began to slip his green gloves off, he then took off his shirt showing his toned abs and chest, then he raised the dark blue shirt over his head fitting it tightly over his chest and stomach, revealing his abs again, he put the black pants over his green tights and shoes, then he threw on the white overcoat straightening the cuffs, finally he ripped off his mask and uncaringly threw it on the ground.

He grabbed the shades and flipped them open, putting it smoothly over his eyes, he turned around his hair no longer spiked up, but over his face instead, with his hands in his pockets, and his head lowered he began to walk away.

*~.~*

Helicopters still searched the skies and came by Robin many times, but failed to spot him.

He continued to walk with no hurry as he saw motorcycles gangs and random French people with beers and cigarettes in their hands all chatting away in French.

Robin appeared out of the shadows and walked passed them, with his head still lowered and hands hidden in pockets he didn't even glance up at the French people as they eyed him like glue, watching his steps curiously, then Robin entered a building that didn't have a door, but a hallway instead with a staircase.

Robin descended down the steps and came in front of a door before he swiftly pushed it open with his hand then he placed it back into the pocket and standing there he looked at the area.

At his left men sat at tables all with drinks and cigars, others that played Pull immediately froze, Robin looked over to his right to see waitresses pause their working to stare at the Boy Wonder.

Robin began to walk again, the door slamming shut behind him and all eyes followed, until he stopped at the bar where a stunned bartender stood serving a giant and muscular man, the man came over and looked down at Robin, but he just stood his ground, not even slightly frightened by the enormous Frenchman.

Raising an eyebrow he spoke, _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ce petit garcon? Vous n'êtes pas autorisé ici." _The man put a hand on Robin shoulder, with an orderly tone he continued, "_Je vais devoir vous escorter hors et à la police-"_

Robin looked over at his shoulder, before gritting his teeth and gripping the man's arm he threw him over, the big Frenchman flew into the door and crashed with glass shattering and he fell to the ground.

A silence started, lasting for five seconds before all the men in the bar got up with armed weapons, and charged at Robin.

The Boy Wonder got in an attack stance and swung a fist out, punching four guys at the same time.

He then kicked and took out two more, punching and throwing every man that dared to make one step towards him, he was _not_ going to deal with this.

Finally, he picked up a chair and flung it harshly behind him at the Bartender, the man flinched in fear the chair missing him by a _centimeter_.

Robin slowly looked over his shoulder at the bartender that coward behind him, he turned around, a heartless and cold look over his face.

"Speak English?" He asked insensitively, with a hard tone.

"Y-yes." The man spoke with a witty voice, his body trembling uncontrollably.

Robin started to walk toward him, "Good." His tone growing more vicious, _deadly_.

The Frenchman gulped and backed away from Robin until he couldn't move any farther.

"This is the worst Woman and the worst part of the damn town." Robin uncaringly put his hands back into his pockets and narrowed his eyes.

"So I'm guessing you know something about _Paris' _criminals." Speaking through gritted teeth, his voice got sharper and bitter.

The Man got more terrified and began to breathe heavily, waiting for Robin to continue.

His eyes got dark and serious, pure hatred in his tone as he leaned forward on the counter that separated the two.

"I'm looking for _Geneviève_."

The man's eyes that were tightly shut, hands shielding himself, his eye shot open and he looked up at Robin in shocked and confusion, but soon turned into a smirk as he scoffed at the Boy Wonder.

"She j'oust a myth." He sneered and began to softly snicker at Robin.

Robin aggressively grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him over the counter, the man yelping in _fear_ rather pain, and in front of his face, he glared at the Frenchman with relentless eyes, gritting his teeth and began to firmly tighten his grip on the man's shirt.

"Zee troopers do'un't like us ta'ulking a'vout e'm al'vight, they say e'it e'nspires more cri'eminals." Robin pulled the man even closer, the man struggled back to free himself, to no avail, for Robin's hold was like iron chains.

"_Inspire me_." His voice dangerously low and cold.

The man worriedly looked from side to side, making sure nobody was near, before speaking.

"_Geneviève _v'as real, and very v'ad, wi'd strange powers." The man finshed, then Robin tugged on him, making the man gasp in alarmed shock.

"Was, Robin narrowed his eyes, before looking back up fury under his covered eyes, "Where is she now!" He raged.

The man flinched but obediently answered, "Nobody knows, v'un day he j'uost disappeared, z'at when zee new criminals started to z'how up."

Suddenly cries of police sirens began to arrive as lights illuminated through the windows.

The Frenchman and Robin looked over in surprise,

"_Paris_ _Troopers_." The man stated mockingly and turned back to Robin who still gaped over at the windows, _Oh Shit_. He thought and stared off at it.

"A'ud I doubt z'hey are hea're for me." He said, with a sneer and smiled viciously at Robin.

The Boy Wonder whipped his head to the Frenchman and with one more angry glare Robin gripped his shirt tight pulling him forward and released him backwards, making the man thrust back into the cabinets filled with bottles of alcohol, he violently smashed into it glass shattered and poured down, putting the man completely unconscious, as Robin casually walked away, as if nothing happened.

He grabbed a stranded helmet that sat on the counter, while coming to the door, but taking a left to a garage.

*~.~*  
><em>(Outside the bar)<em>

Helicopters surrounded the Bar with lights pinpointing the entrance while police cars were parked at the end of the alley, trapping the Boy Wonder that was inside.

Roux waited patiently on a chopper with a megaphone in hand, the wind blowing at his hat as they all waited.

Two troopers got out of a police car and held guns at the ready, aiming them at the doors as well.

But they heard the sound of a motorcycle engine roar to life, the troopers exchanged glances at one another in confusion.

Suddenly Robin flashed through the garage next to the bar, on a motorcycle and he quickly darted off, with an emotionless face as troopers began to fire at him.

Robin headed for the police cars that blocked his escape, but easily ramped over the vehicles and flew over the giant obstacle before coming to a bumpy landing as he steadied the cycle.

And he quickly made an exit.

Roux gritted his teeth and he put the megaphone up to his mouth, "Troopers, AFTER HIM!" He screamed out in fury, as dozens of police cars sped after the Boy Wonder.

The Chase begins.

*~.~*

Alright I think I made Robin more evil-ish than mad but whatever in the movie he's just darn sexy when he goes in the bar and beats the crap outta people…heehee enjoy and Review :) all is appreciated:) -Shortfri13


	11. Chapter 11

OMG I'm almost at the end! Well sorta not really….. but whatever its pretty close..right? **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 11_

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin)<em>

He drove speedily, the wind whipping his hair as the police and choppers followed after, he didn't really care that he was now called a fugitive, right now he wanted to find _Geneviève_ and get this whole thing cleared, and get out of this town, also known to Robin as a giant hellhole.

He took an exit to the freeway and began to quicken his pace, twisting the handle the engine roared and his speed now boosting he popped a wheelie and back on two he raced forward.

The cars began to rapidly pick up on the cycle, their sirens wailing loudly as troopers stuck their heads and hands aiming they blasted at Robin's wheels, making the Boy Wonder tip, but soon recovered while dodging the shots, he darted in front of a truck his white overcoat billowing behind him.

The cops chased after Robin, turning curve after curve on the road, suddenly two Police cars surged beside the bird, one on each side of the cycle, then the cop car on the left moved in closer, as the trooper in the passenger seat next to the driver, rolled open the window, a large grappling gun at the ready, but Robin hurriedly squeezed the brakes on his left handle, and coming to a slowing speed, before the trooper shot the hook and roughly made the car that was previously to the right of Robin violently smash into it, making it explode into flames, the Boy Wonder kept a straight face and continued to drive forward, looking back to the rushing dozens of Police Troopers that followed after him through the black cloud of smoke.

Robin turned back around, squinting through the shades, he managed to slip by cars that inched near his motorcycle, _C'mon I can't see a damn thing, why is there less cars? Is the road bloc- Oh Shit!_

Robin gritting his teeth, came to a screeching halt, shifting his cycle sideways to joltingly stop, clearing his head from the impact, to take in the sight before him.

Police cars blocked his path, the cops behind him trapped the Boy Wonder in a large rectangular shape, while helicopters beamed rays of light on Robin, and troopers stood outside the cars, armed and ready to fire if he made the slightest attempt to escape.

He was surrounded.

"Give up my fr'ouend!" Robin whipped his head to his right to see the nonetheless than Roux standing a good distance away with a megaphone still in hand, a smug smile on his face.

_Aghh, __**fuck**__! Just what I needed…._

"You _v'ill_ not win!" He bellowed loudly and scoffed at the bird, sensing Robin's anger.

Robin stared silently at the Commander for a few seconds, an emotionless mask plastered over his face. _Dammit, screw my life…! _He continued to mentally beat himself, while yanking off the helmet that rested over his head, unbuckling the strap he coldly tossed it away, then held his hands up in harsh defeat, his eyes than flickered up to the sky, a smile threatening to cross his lips, though he shoved it away and his eyes came back to the commander, a frown back over his face.

Roux shot him another vicious smirk, his black eyes filled with heartless victory.

But then he smiled cockily back and raised his arms higher in the air, Roux's eyebrows knitted, before narrowing his eyes at Robin.

Suddenly a small blue figure was seen high above the sky and coming towards the scene.

Robin didn't even have to look, a smirk on his face, before he was quickly carried off nonetheless by Raven gritting her teeth as she swooped down and caught his hands, taking the Boy Wonder away, Roux's eyes widened, the two Titans soared up, Robin now had a wide smile on his face as he looked up at Raven, sighing mentally at the mystic, _Thank you so much.._ the birds then paused, the dark girl had a small worried look over face, she couldn't hold Robin any longer, as she witnessed his hands sipping from hers, Robin glanced back at her with a nervous face, biting his lip.

Then gritting her teeth again, Raven's eyes glowed a searing white, she let go of Robin's arm, but still gripped the other tightly, she took hold of her cape, and pulled it over both of them, black magic was swirling out, then a giant black Raven was cast out, it then gave out a small cry before taking off once again, then out of sight with a large white flash.

Roux just stared up at the sky, astonished, not even aware of his cramping neck, before angrily throwing the megaphone in his hand, then he screamed in outrage, a fierce glare on his wrinkled face, then he fumingly ran over to a police car, bitterly shoving a trooper aside and to the ground, he turned about face to sneer at the troopers that merely gaped at his actions, all gulping at different times.

"Find hi'em." He savagely spoke with a dark and low tone, as troopers began to scramble back into the into police cars, before they all drove away.

Roux stepped inside the vehicle beside him, and starting the engine he wildly sped off, a ruthless glare over his cold face.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin and Raven)<em>

A small a very peaceful cottage appeared, in the middle of nowhere, but still strangely nice, low, green hills rolled in different directions, all with tiny flowers of many colors, the cottage itself was full of elegance and grace, pink bricks and a roof made of maple wood, making it look old century, though extraordinary beautiful.

Inside, almost everything was made of wood, tables, windows, and walls, but just as much wood, there was cloth of old timing patterns scattered in different areas.

Raven and Robin were on the roof sitting on top of the dark smooth wood, and staring at one other in the star filled night sky, Raven then looked away with sad eyes, but returned back to his gaze, with emotionless ones instead.

"You weren't the only one who was chased around Paris." She stated calmly, and slowly pushed Robin's usual uniform toward him and still spoke, "All of us were attacked and barely managed to escape alive, but we think this place will be safe, for now."

Robin smiled genuinely at the girl, "Thank you." His voice like silk.

They stared even longer at each other, before finally Raven broke away nodding her head and eyes downcast, she began to leave, "Uh, I'll give you time to get dr-" Though she was stopped when Robin grabbed her arm.

"Raven."

His tone soft but gentle, he let go of her arm as Raven turned back to him.

A tender smile was across his face and even though his eyes were hidden, she could see the sweet and loving feelings beneath them, it made Raven's heart soar, her heart began to beat faster, blood rushing through her veins, it felt as she couldn't breathe, what was this feeling?

Looking down at the mystic, Robin leaned down, his hand reaching down to her waist and gripping on it, his lips nearing her as he tilted his head slightly to his right, closing his eyes.

Raven gazed up at the Boy Wonder with dazed eyes, before she delicately placed her hand on his neck and arose up to his lips as well, tilting her head to her right, eyes shut.

Their hot breaths collided, not even the slightest thought crossed their minds as their lips touched, then….

Abruptly, a hatch door on the roof slammed open, and Beast Boy poked his head out looking right and to…well left in others words where the birds sat, now both of them in shock as they already separated from each other and had looks of shock and embarrassment.

"Was'sup!" He called out to the birds, an idiotic grin over his face, and then stepped onto the roof to let Cyborg pass through, followed by Starfire.

"Man, are ya'll ever damn glad to see us?" Cyborg cheered brightly.

Raven unhappily crossed her arms over her chest and stalked over to them, clutching the book in her hand tightly, and away from Robin as he rolled his eyes at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Shit, am I really?" Robin mocked sarcastically in an over excited tone, and gripping his uniform in his hand, and shaking his other in the air for emphasis, he then stood up, and walked over to the Titans.

"You're gonna be when we tell you the big news." Beast Boy said in a mockingly smart ass tone.

"We went back to the crime scene and found a strip of "bloody" thread from Psychotech, I ran a full analysis on it, and after a shit load of comparisons, I found a match." He said sympathetically, with a reassuring smile.

Cyborg paused and loaded up the results on his arm, and showing them to the leader.

"That wasn't blood on your uniform, and the thread wasn't normal, it was…_different_." He stated now in a questionably tone.

"Like…magic?" Robin offered curiously.

Cyborg perked up in realization, "Yea, that makes sense, it explains the whole 'my arm _magically_ stiches up after Cyborg blasted it with his frikin' awesome sonic canon' thing."

"So, all those criminals had some sort of…connection." Robin concluded and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Because they were created by the same person."

Robin and Cyborg turned to see Raven, holding the book out, before flying inside the cottage, the rest of the Titans followed after interestedly.

Raven came up to at least fifteen lanterns and ignited them with matches before enough light was made to see the words on the book, and then coming at a table she sat down on a cloth covered chair, the others came after and sat down around the table, all listening intently.

"_Geneviève_, Paris's first criminal, once there was an ordinary young fashion designer, who dreamed of bring her creations to the world…

*~.~*  
><em>(Geneviève)<em>

_She was using thread after thread, stitching and connecting, pieces of cloth, and made designs of all colors, that hoped to be famous one day._

Raven: But nobody would accept her designs, they all thought it looked horrendous, so she tried to make those dreams come true by French dark magic.

_Upset, heartbroken, and desperately wanting to succeed she used dark magic, candles of all colors of the rainbow circled around her, using silver colored glitter to connect the candles in crosses and angles, and chanting French, the glitter began to shimmer brightly, the candles melting rapidly, as the drained wax rushed to the center of her placed clothing, smoke arose and she smiled gratefully as her works sewed up to shape a tall, glittered women, it outstretched her hand to Geneviève._

Raven: Her spell worked, but had a terrible price…

_Geneviève took her hand, as soon as they touched the pretty women turned vicious and evil, as the thread swirled out and around Geneviève's arm, she stared at the thread in horror, as it bonded over her body, she rolled and tossed all over the ground until the thread was attached to her completely. She then smiled again, but it was evil, monstrous, then she let out an ear piercing roar. _

Raven: The darkness sealed her, her skin thread, magic coursing through her glittered veins.

_Suddenly she began to spin around in the air the wood floor swirling in a circle, as she was sucked in the maple, consuming her and finally building up to be a large, but simple spinning wheel._

Raven: The curse was fulfilled, her price to pay, was to become and stay as a spinning wheel, doomed to sow for eternity.

_The thread now enchanted, as it magically started to work the silk circled in the air making four glittered villains, all with devilish smiles._

Raven: She was transformed into Geneviève, the spindle of the wheel.

Robin sat down his uniform beside him with the book gripped in his hands tightly, "Thread, designs, that's what we've been fighting…and I didn't actually hurt anyone at all," His face then turned to one of realization to sad and pleading innocence lurking in his tone.

"I couldn't hurt Geneviève, because she wasn't _real_!"

"They were cloth." Beast Boy pointed out, with a frown over his face.

"All of them were." Raven added, her voice low and slightly angry.

"Then." Robin stood up and faced his team with a fierce glare,

"Geneviève created them to frame me."

*~.~*

O my gosh I am sorry for the wait, I got sick…..with Bronchitis, but I'm better now…I think… whatever I finshed this chapter hope it was good, please review! –Shortfri13


	12. Chapter 12

Hey This is NOT the last Chapter… **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans :P***breathes out, and readying myself* and Go!

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 12_

*~.~*  
><em>(Cottage)<em>

Robin swiped his uniform off the table and going behind a dressing screen in the corner he undressed, clothes flying in different directions, he came out his back facing the Titans, as he slipped on his mask, turning around while his fingers secured it, a window was opened in the corner, making his cape and hair fly freely, making him look strong and fast, smart, brave, courageous. Like a _hero_.

Raven looked at the Boy Wonder with loving eyes, but quickly tore away a smug frown on her face, _What's the point…_ she thought bitterly, the rest had glad smiles over their faces, waiting orderly for the plan.

Robin then gave instructions, with the usual leader tone, "Ok Titans, this is our mission, we are fugitives, and we got a criminal on the loose that can make more, so the only way we can clear our name is to hunt that bitch down."

Robin's face got more serious as he narrowed his eyes, "And bring her to justice."

Beast Boy shifted and jumped in the plan, "Uh, ok uh good plan and all that but we have this huge shit problem." His green eyes filled with worry.

"Everybody in Paris is out to fuckin' get us!" He cried loudly, and slapped his hands to his head, shaking franticly.

Suddenly the cottage began to shake, objects rattling all over in the room, and lanterns fell and went out, an earthquake?

Then unexpectedly, the cottage roof was bombed, pieces of wood tumbled and crashed to the floor, dust crowding the Titans vision, all shielding themselves.

Raven her hood up and hands cupped over her eyes, didn't see the giant hunk of ceiling that began to tear from the roof and directly above her it started to fall.

Robin whipped his head to Raven, seeing the chunk of wood falling rapidly in the dark girl's direction, his eyes widened in fear, and with fast agility he ran at her.

"No!" Robin yelled and leaped at her and quickly tackled her pushing her away as the wood crumbled to the ground.

Robin flew up the wood pounding onto his legs, he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as he felt his leg surge with excruciating pain, Raven cried out in shock and fear from the contact,

They tumbled to the ground, rolling and rolling until they painfully slammed into the wall, Robin's arms safely around Raven in a tight embrace.

Robin on top of Raven, struggled up and groaned, his hand slipping from her waist as he used his hand to push off the floor, lifting the upper half of his body up and straddled Raven securely, his other arm still around her waist tightly as he pulled her up, and closer to his chest, out of protectiveness and instinct.

Raven breathed shakily, still shocked from the impact, and stared blankly at the piece of the roof that now was dust.

Robin looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright?" His masked eyes wide and nervous. Unaware of the situation they stood in as the others fought troopers and Geneviève's villains, along with cooks and girls as they all attempted to cross to them.

Raven looked up at Robin and nodded, seeing his face made her heart melt, the care under that those masked eyes.

Robin then gave a small smile, as their eyes linked, then Raven sorrowfully looked away, sadness and rejection lurking in her amethyst eyes.

Robin frowned, with dullness coming over his perfect features, he attempted to get up, but yelled out in pain and came back on his knees, grunting in pain he gaped at his leg, broken.

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire all fought greatly, powers flying in all directions, getting hit and blows over their now bloodied faces, all get weaker by the second.

Raven gasped at Robin's injury and immediately took action, she slid out from under the Boy Wonder and carefully pulled him up on the wall, his back slumped and leaned on the wall, gritting his teeth in discomfort, while Raven straddled over his broken leg, summoning her magic, her eyes a blinding white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her voice sounded dazed, but soon her hand glowed a clearish blue, like water floating on her hand, and she then placed it on his leg, Robin looked down at her hand expecting agonizing pain, but he didn't even flinch as the magic began miraculously heal itself.

After a few seconds, his limbs strangely came back into its original place, a sensation that felt like cool water was melting and shifting the bones it felt, nice.

Finally, she was done but slightly weakened as she then lost her balance in front of him, collapsing on top of the Boy Wonder, _Did it take all her strength!_ Robin thought fearfully, and hugged her limp body close to him.

He narrowed his eyes coldly at the intruders in a flash he scooped Raven up bridal style.

"Raven hold on to me!" He told her orderly and Raven weakly, but wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and he then darted over to the rest of the Titans, all sore and hurt, but they were still fighting.

"Titans! Fall back they're not our target's let's go! Now!" He then skillfully whipped out four small bombs in between his fingers still carrying Raven as she tiredly clung to him, he managed to flick them hard on the ground, and exploding, creating a large cloud of smoke.

*~.~*

They then escaped, out of the destroyed cottage and away from the area and back to the main part of Paris, but in an alley, Robin still carrying an exhausted Raven poked his head out, checking the streets, Roux's choppers were far from them and no sign of any villains.

Robin signaled the rest of the Titans and they each crawled out from different hiding places and came around Robin, all nearly drained of their energy, waiting for an instruction once again.

"Ok Titans, I know what you went through, but it's not over yet, we still got to find Geneviève, but how?" Robin whispered in a low but leader like voice, his eyes shifting to the girl in his arms every few seconds.

"Well, this Psycho lady is here somewhere and she in to fashion, so maybe somebody who loves fashion can help." Cyborg whispered tiredly, his eyes drooping low.

Then the three boys turned to Starfire, all silent, the alien princess, dozing off noticed the silence and looked up to face the boys.

She straightened slightly, with a confused look she gaped at the guys, "Why are you the staring at me?" She asked in a high pitched whisper, her eyes blinking inquisitively.

"Well, we know you like fashion, so anything you got anything at all?" Robin asked, his expression emotionless.

Starfire lowered her eyes in thought before rapidly snatching a piece of folded paper out of her boot, her eyes gleaming she spoke,

"I happened to cross this piece of parchment after my journey to the mall of shopping and saw that was of the most famous person in Paris, _Laura De Mille _will be having the show of fashion tonight, but as I not suspected it was free of the charging it sounded strange to me so I bought the invitation."

She held it out to where Robin could read it and his mask scrunched up in confusion, his mouth agape.

_What, this makes absolutely no damn sense, why would a rich person want for everybody in Paris to show up at this show, could it be a scam? A fake to plot a destructive disaster, could be anything, but it feels like this could be a joke… _

"Titans I don't know why but this seems out of the ordinary, let's go check this out I think it will give us a lead." Robin ordered firmly.

"I agree with Robin." Raven perked from the Boy Wonder's chest with weak eyes, but managed to look at the others.

Robin lowered his head down to see Raven, she then looked up at Robin, they automatically froze when they were inches away from each other's faces, Beast Boy snickered quietly, while Cyborg smiled slyly, and Starfire made a tiny squeal.

Both birds flushed and looked away, Raven looked back up nervously, "You can put me down now, I think I'm better now." She rushed out in a low whisper, which only made Cyborg and Beast Boy snicker even more as Robin gently put her down, and she calmly walked away, and pulled her hood up to hide her blush.

Robin's face turned into a glare at the boys and they quickly stopped after Raven joined in with a death glare similar to Robin's.

His face then back to unreadable, as they all hurried off to the Fashion Show, unaware of what was about to come for them.

*~.~*

She looked at the Titans as they ran heading for the Eiffel Tower, a smirk on her face as she scoffed bitterly.

"V'ell could it v'e, zee Titans have figured e'it out, su'och smart children z'hey are."

A squeak of wood was creaking in the distance, darkness still covered the sound in the shadows.

She smiled viciously "Time to summon z'hem no?" She then pushed a button, and suddenly a countdown on a screen began with only 45 minutes ticking fast on the clock.

"Time t'ou make zee call." She then pulled out a cell phone from her suit and began to press buttons and when she was done she lifted it to her ear, as it began to ring.

Then she laughed as she watched the Titans arrived at _her hideout_.

*~.~*  
><em>(Eiffel Tower-Fashion Show)<em>

Models walked gracefully on the runway, with straight faces as cameras flashed at them, all wearing silk _glittered _clothes of some sort.

The Titans hid behind in the bushes beside the Eiffel Tower, watching as everything seemed normal, but they all knew better.

Robin narrowed his eyes before speaking, "Titans, here's what we're going to-"

Then his communicator rang.

The little tune got louder as Robin looked at the screen, and raised his eyebrow under his mask in confusion. _What the hell, who is that?_

Robin flipped the top open and spoke with a clear and sharp tone into the speaker, "Hello?" and waited for an answer.

"_Bonjour _Robin."

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened, _A woman… What? _

Robin narrowed his eyes, a frown over his face, "Who are you! And what's your purpose?" He snarled bitterly.

A cruel and ruthless laugh was heard on the other end of the line, before the voice returned,

"V'hy don't you c'oume and find out! You're a clever boy for your age, and so I v'ill make a deal v'it you."

He grounded his teeth, "I don't make deals with criminals." He muttered darkly through clenched teeth.

The Woman scoffed before speaking, "Z'at's t'ou v'ad now zee people here tonight, v'ill die." She stated coldly, Robin froze, he growled before talking back,

"I'm listening." He said, eyes harsh and his tone acrimonious.

"Z'hat's more like e'it, now my deal, under my instru'oction you v'ill c'oume t'ou my hideout and I v'ill have some'zing waiting for you…"

Then clanking of high heels sounded through the speaker, then a click of a readied _gun_, as he heard it being placed on something, and that something made a grunting noise of fear. He listened as the women could be heard muttering words in the background. Finally somebody talked.

"R-Robin, help me _please_."

Robin's eyes widened, and he looked around frantically in the bushes, then he froze, his jaw dropped open in shock, how could he let _this_ happen, his blood began to boil with fury, and he grinded his teeth fiercely.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Robin with fear in their eyes, still noticeably tired.

"She has Raven."

*~.~*

Ohh cliffhanger well well I didn't think I would stop here but I feel like starting a new chapter. Review please! BY the way I'm getting better with my Bronchitis, your reviews are making me happy I'm cured on the inside:) haha and thanks **TheDreamChaser** for telling me that I put this is the last chapter...Its not..:) I am absolutly positive that the next Chapter is the last...followed by something that im not telling yet..:) –Shortfri13


	13. Chapter 13

Ok I am sure this time THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER and enjoy your fries and popcorn:) **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…yet**

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Chapter 13_

*~.~*  
><em>(Eiffel Tower-Fashion Show)<em>

Robin couldn't breathe, his heart pumped wildly, the one girl he cared about the most was gone from his presence.

He grounded his teeth, with dangerously slit eyes bringing up the communicator up to speak,

"Where is she?" He snarled, his hand shaking furiously.

"Now, now you h'auove a choice, you can co'ume and get the v'omen you love, or-

"I don't love her." Robin cut in with a venomous tone, but didn't convince the _Geneviève_ as she just scoffed at him.

"My dear boy, we v'oth know v'at a lie, She smirked into the speaker, "A'us I v'az saying, she c'un live, if…

Robin waited silently, an unreadable emotion over his face,

"You co'ume to'u my hideout a'und give up, and I v'ill let her go or…

He then heard her rise from a chair and descending a case of stairs, the clinking of high heels echoed through the speaker, then it stopped.

Suddenly a muffled high pitched scream was heard, then tiny whimpers screeching into the phone.

"Or _she_ dies, a'vong with zee citizens of Paris!" She said evilly, her black eyes colder than ice.

Robin's eyes widened at Raven's scream, the fear dripping in her tone, all he wanted was for it to stop, and get her away from this cruel monster.

_Geneviève_ stepped away from Raven, a muffled grunt was heard from the other line, then a loud thud, Robin growled lowly and stared at the Eiffel Tower, was this really happening?

She walked until Robin heard silence, then a fast beeping chimed into the phone as the woman held out the phone he could hear a steady beat of ticking, Robin froze, _a bomb_.

"All you ha'ouve to'u do, e'is give up, and no v'une gets hurt, _mostly_." She smiled viciously before cackling, her pitch high and wicked.

"Meet me at zee top floor of _Eiffel Tower_,don't play me or z'here v'ill be consequences."

Robin's face went blank as he heard the line go dead, he roughly shut his communicator, a cold and brutal glare on his face, his eyes into small narrowed points, then he screamed in frustration,

"Fuck!" He cried out maliciously and threw his communicator through the grass, he breathed heavy and vengefully.

Then he turned to his frightened team, with a frown plastered over his monstrous anger.

"Titans I'm going after Raven, go and get the people out of here before this bastard blows the city to damn pieces, then when Raven comes out leave this town as soon as possible."

Starfire gaped at Robin with tired uneasiness, her eyes terribly fearful she walked up to him and grasping her hands together nervously, she gulped.

"R-Robin what about y'you will you not come with her?" She quivered hoarsely, she began to tremble.

Robin had a smug frown, his tone angered and sharp "I'm sorry, but no I'm not coming back, He paused and looked down at the trimmed grass, "In fact I'm not _ever_ coming back." He replied, no emotion in his eyes, his cape blowing calmly in the wind.

Starfire gasped, tears stinging at her eyes, then lips shaking she began to sob, she whirled away and wept on Beast Boy's shoulder, pulling him to her, even though he was a few inches short, he still reached up and stroked her back lightly, trying to comfort the alien, he too with sad eyes.

Cyborg looked at the Boy Wonder in disbelief, sadness hidden in his dark brown eye.

Robin sighed sorrowfully, his expression somber as he turned and walked off to the Eiffel Tower elevator, and entered it slowly, then looking back to his former teammates, with a frown.

They stared back, Starfire with puffy pink eyes, her nose trickling with blood and snot, Beast Boy held her arms comfortably, and Cyborg with sadness, nodded his head slowly, signaling him goodbye.

Robin nodded back, then the elevator door slid shut, and began its journey up, Starfire sniffled lightly and she and Beast Boy turned to Cyborg.

"Well Titans, let's get going." He called to them, now taking the lead.

*~.~*

They all then rushed off to the show and literally crashing it they began to get people's attention, Beast Boy got up on the stage, colorful lights dancing on the floor and putting his hands up he signaled the models to stop, the Changeling opened his mouth to warn the people, before Starfire cut in.

"Friend, should I not tell them, for you do not speak French?" She asked with an offering tone.

"It's alright Star, I got this." He said, a dumb smile over his face, as he lifted a small red French dictionary, "It's all in here."

Starfire smiled back, with puffy pink eyes and stepped back to let Beast Boy clear the scene, then he opened his mouth again and started to speak.

"_Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tais-toi! Tais-toi!" _Everybody turned to the changeling, all with unpleasant frowns over their face, the show suddenly dead silent, you could hear random people in the audience cough out of nowhere.

Beast Boy grasped the microphone in his hand and reading the book he held between his fingers, squinting his eyes idiotically, "_Bon je demande, _*pause*_ à chacun de se lever, _*pause*_ et de se frotter les fesses contre une grosse dame_,*pause*_ et la louange une guimauve géante, en ce moment,_*silence*"Right now!"

The French citizens looked at the Green teen with disturbed looks of horror, Beast Boy now confused ran over to the alien princess, and saw she too looked shocked as her mouth hung open.

Beast Boy exhaled tiredly, "What the hell did I just say?" His eyes worried and full of embarrassment.

Starfire bit her lip nervously, "Uh, well you just ask the people to do the butt of rubbing on a fat lady and praise a giant marshmallow at this moment." She replied, smoothly.

Beast Boy just gaped before looking in total confusion, "I said _that_?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes widened with disgust.

Then the changeling grabbed her arm and began to take her up to the stage, and getting the microphone he cleared his throat, "Okay everybody listen, this place is about to be bombed by a psycho lady and we need you to evacuate as soon as possible or you're going to get your heads blown completely off your bodies so, get out as quickly as you can!" He practically screamed into the microphone, before handing it to Starfire "Translate." He muttered quietly, as Starfire grasped it she cleared her throat.

"_Bonsoir, cet endroit est en passe d'être bombardé par une femme et nous avons besoin de vous pour évacuer rapidement ou vous allez mourir." _Her tone was sharp but worried as she waited for everyone to leave.

A long silence came over the show before somebody began to laugh hysterically, then others joined in too, all bursting out into uncontrollable laughter, finally everyone laughed, even the models.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked in confusion, while Starfire looked even more worried.

"_Je suis sérieux, vous devez laisser à la fois!" _She shouted out fearful, but everybody's laughter just grew louder all clutching their stomach and wiping their eyes occasionally.

The Titans just gaped in terror, nobody was listening, and they were going to die.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin)<em>

The elevator rose higher and higher everything on ground becoming a blur, lights shined through windows and illuminating Robin's face that hid in the dark, his eyes still narrowed.

Then a quiet _ding _echoed through the elevator as it slowly opened, to reveal darkness.

Robin gaped before stepping out, the elevator shutting behind, leaving him in total darkness, then he took out a flashlight from his belt and clicked it on it, streaming a beam of light on the floor.

He softly walked pointing the flashlight forward, he saw a case of stairs, walking closer and ascendong to the top to find an empty chair, he stared in shock.

"Geneviève, she's not here!" Taken aback he gaped with anger, and gritting his teeth furiously.

Suddenly a wicked laugh echoed though the room, Robin whipped his head to the left, nothing, then to the right, still nothing was there.

"Who are you!" He shouted enraged, his eyes blazing with fury.

"I'm so glad you ca'un co'ume." A silky voice spoke, Robin directed the ray of light around to see nothing.

Suddenly a bulky figure emerged from the shadows, a _man_ with a devilish smile over his wrinkled face.

Robin stared in disbelief, "_Roux_?" He called out with a bewildered expression.

Roux scoffed, but not in a manly tone, "Try aga'uin." He called out in a smooth voice then he laughed, evil but _womanly _high pitched and began to melt into a different person his shape turning slim and tall, with a slender figure as his detective suit turned into a red and black uniform with tall black boots and ebony bobbed cut hair, with dark red lips she smiled crookedly with a heartless coal black eyes.

Robin's eyes widened then immediately turned into slits,

"_Madam Rouge." _He spat hatefully.

"My dea'ur Robin how nice it e'is to'u see you." She replied in a sarcastically happy tone, her black eyes shimmering ruthlessly, and her hands placed on her hips.

Robin growled furiously, "Where is Geneviève!" He demanded.

She smirked before cackling smugly, "V'ell since you v'ant to get to'u zee point so v'adly, why don't you take a z'eat and I'll ex'vain every'zing." Then she abruptly swung an extending arm at Robin, snatching the front of his shirt and throwing him onto metal chair, steel cuffs pinning his hands behind him and restraining his ankles, he started to struggle, to no avail. "Let me go!" He yelled out angrily, wrestling at his chains.

Madam Rouge ignored his complaints and began, "I v'ill make z'his z'imple, I heard a'vout z'his leg'ound in a story I found, and according to'u e'it, _Geneviève's_ capable of making whatev'aur she plea'zes, so I de'zided to'u find z'his Geneviève, a'ud I v'az s'oucessful."

She then walked in front of Robin, with a smirk, "Stuggling v'ill only make e'it tighter."

Robin stopped, feeling the pressure squeeze tighter on his wrists and ankles he then cried out in pain and with a cold glare he waited for Madam Rouge to continue, she then walked to a dark corner and turned back to Robin coolly.

"So here she e'is zee famous, _Geneviève_!" She announced, as if she was a part of a circus, then she flipped a lever up and suddenly a spotlight glowed, Robin gaped at what stood in that corner.

A spinning wheel was elegantly perched on the edge, its wood dark maple, and with dents in random places as it sat motionlessly.

"When I found e'it, I have been controlling e'ts every mo'uve."

The Boy Wonder stared longer before darting his head back to Madam Rouge, "How did you come here without being caught?" He questioned icily.

She flipped the switch off and walked back over to Robin her heels clanking on the metal floor, then in his face she spoke.

"Hmm, z'hat v'art v'as easy, all I had to'u do v'as dispose of zee Commander Roux, and take his place, while pre'zending to'u be zee hero!" Her tone grew more savage as Robin knitted his eyes in confusion.

"Roux is a real person?" His voice getting angered, still astonished.

"V'hy yes of course." She replied cruelly and walked over to another dark corner a pushed a button, a cage slowly rose out of the floor, holding a chained and bloody Roux as he was slumped on the bottom of the cage, unconscious.

Robin looked over at the beat up Commander and his eyes widened in realization, and he whipped his head back to Rouge,

"It was _you_, plotting me, trying to arrest me, trying to end my life! While the real commander never fucking knew me!" Robin shouted ragingly, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"Every'zing seems to'u be co'uming toge'zher now isn't e'it?" She smiled malevolently, as she shrieked with vicious laughter.

Robin growled and tried to jump at her, but soon stopped, frozen, as he glared at her with brutally slit eyes that burned with deadly anger, and gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists.

"Where is Raven?" He snarled, his tone snide and cold.

Madam Rouge smirked with a smile from hell and walked up to Robin and with malice eyes she spoke, "She e'is enjoying zee view." And walking over to a computer screen she pushed a red button, and to Robin's left a window slid up and open, to reveal a chained Raven hanging outside the top of the Eiffel Tower, her expression full of fear as the wind blew fiercely, making her loose balance, and nearly tipping over the edge.

Robin's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open in fearful shock and surprise, then back to gritting his teeth, he shook in anger, his eyes full of pure hatred.

"You fucking bastard, **GET HER OFF OF THERE**!" He screamed maliciously, and pulling on his chains harder.

Madam Rouge scoffed, and still smiled bitterly at him, "Z'his now co'umes to'u our deal, it's you or her, z'ake your pick."

Robin glared at her silently, as he flicked up a lockpick behind him and started to unlock his hands, trying his hardest to be unnoticeable.

Robin frowned, "I choose _both_. He sneered, and threw his hands in front of him and into his utility belt and snatched a birdarang, he cried out and threw it until it struck a button on the computer making it spark and letting his ankles free as he lunged and struck at Madam Rouge with his Bo-staff.

Rouge flew back and slid on the floor, her arm bleeding, she glared insultingly at Robin, before extending an arm at him and striking him on his face, _hard_.

Robin darted to the right and slid down on the metal floor, he grunted and whipped his head to the side spitting a splash of blood, and turned back, his cheek began to turn a dark shade of purple and brown, gritting his teeth roughly, he showed the blood that trailed over his teeth.

"You ha'ouve asked for e'it bird boy!" She yelled, and came at him again her arms snaking out to the Boy Wonder, he dodged, and swung back with his staff.

Madam Rouge flew back and into a large box that began to beep with glitches, Madam Rouge stretched up and worriedly looked behind her, but then shot Robin a sly smile.

"Bravo, Robin for you ha'ouve made your time shorten to'u e'is _end_." She stepped up and to the side to let the Boy Wonder stare in horror, the bomb was at _five _minutes instead of _thirty, _as it flickered brightly then dimmed.

Robin growled and ran at Madam Rouge only to be swatted away by her long arm, and out a large window to his left, glass shattered loudly as he slammed back, and through, now falling.

He began to scream, but soon locked his arms on a metal post connected to the tower and looked down frantically, to see nothing but _white_, pieces of glass and his Bo Staff falling into the _nothing_, absolutely no ground could be seen.

_Holy Shit!_ He thought, and suddenly glanced back up to see Madam Rouge smirking at him with evil eyes, her hand outstretched to her computer pushing a button, he looked in fear, but nothing happened, _The Titans…_He thought automactically, _it was a trap!_ The she saw her coming at his direction.

Robin swung back and forth, like on bars, and flying forward he flipped up and in the air, then back, he landed expertly on the post that was thin as a balance beam, he steadied himself, his cape billowing behind him.

"Imvr'essive, shall we continue?" She mocked and getting into battle stance.

Robin with pieces of glass sticking from his bleeding back lunged at the woman, and jumping in the air he sheathed out a sword similar to his birdarang started to slice at her.

*~.~*  
><em>(Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg-Show)<em>

French people continued to laugh and coughed hard, Starfire shook her head silently, her eyes pleading, "You must listen!"

Suddenly all the people including the models stopped, all still as rocks, and began to shape into something incredibly different, _thread_ stitching in and out of places to form the same glittered villains and troopers they have been fighting before, all with smiles of evil.

Beast Boy and Starfire gasped in shock, while Cyborg looked furious,

"It was a damn _trap_, all a fucking setup and we fell for it!" He bellowed angrily and switching his sonic canon on he fiercely blasted troopers off their feet.

"We must fight for ourselves and this town!" Starfire cried out and shot Starbolts at villains, making them become burnt thread.

Beast Boy shifted into a panther and clawed at villains, scratching at cloths, and tearing them into shreds.

*~.~*  
><em>(Raven)<em>

She watched as Robin fought with Madam Rouge, blood oozing out from his lips as he continued to fight.

She glanced up at her chains, _NO I can't, use my powers! _ She struggled and tossed, to no avail.

Frantically she glanced at the broken window and through it she saw the bomb that glitched in the corner.

**2:15**

**2:14**

**2:13**

She stared in panic, now in less than two minutes, this place will blow.

*~.~*  
><em>(Star, BB, Cy)<em>

Beast Boy shifted into a lion, cutting thread into strips as he fought, though a French cat girl ran behind him, and roughly kicked on the side of his head and abruptly knocked him out, cold as he slumped to the ground, groaning in pain.

Starfire watched in shock as she saw her friends fall to the ground, she growled viciously and shot her starbolts at robots that slashed at her, finally she was attacked from behind, making her fly forward and skidding until she crashed into the stage and dropping down, letting out a cry of pain before unconsciousness.

Cyborg stared dreadfully, they were losing and he was next, but he gritted his teeth in anger and fought the remaining few, blasting them with his canon, he continued to beat one by one, he started to win.

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin)<em>

Madam Rouge tumbled back into the hideout, large slices from Robin's blade over her now bloodied uniform, she sorely started to rise, but the Boy Wonder stepped in front of her, with his sword pointing at her neck, threating to hurt her.

"It's over." He spoke sharply, his tone dripping with abhorrence, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, for _you_, for every'vody will still z'ink you are a criminal!" She spat cruelly, her smile vicious and harsh.

Then she unknowingly stretched her leg to Robin, and around it, and wrenched it violently, something made a sickening crack.

Robin screamed out and threw his head back in excruciating pain, as he started to drop to the ground, before Madam Rouge struck him, he collapsed back and through a destroyed window, flying backwards he turned in the air, and falling down he quickly took hold of a metal post, and grunting agonizingly he pulled his slashed and bloodied arms over the post, gripping it from under, still holding his blade.

Madam Rouge cackled evilly, her black eyes seething at Robin as she walked in front of the shattered window, "You have lost, a'und now you v'ill die along wit'd your teammates, _au revoir_ my **fr'ouend**, hope zee afterlife is _Hell_!" She screeched cruelly at him and laughing bitterly she escaped down the elevator.

Robin breathed forcefully, squeezing his eyes shut in mad pain, his broken leg dangling violently in the air, then he finally looked up and saw something that made him become so extremely fearful, his blood pumping at a high speed, his breath caught in his throat.

Raven hung in the air directly in front of him, a few feet away, her eyes full of pure terror, as she stared at him tears threating to spill, she gasped, her eyes glued past him.

Robin achingly looked behind him to see the bomb that still ticked in the corner, he stared in shock:

**14:00**

**13:00**

**12:00**

**11:00**

**10:00**

Then he whipped back to Raven, staring with a repentant look, Raven gazed back, rejection in her eyes as she softly sniffled.

"Robin, no." She said timidly, tears stinging in the corner of her eyes.

Robin frowned, his eyes showed nothing but sadness and worry, then gritting his teeth he reluctantly pulled his arm holding the sword up, and with weak breath he aimed at Raven's chained wrists, she gaped at him, wide eyes that held panic.

"No please, _don't_." She cried out, tears now flooding down her cheeks freely as she shook her head, her voice cracking.

"Robin, I-I'll- I want to die with you! Please, don't leave me!" She screamed willingly, pulling at her wrists, trying to reach him.

Robin gave a pained chuckle, as if amused by her words, though he was hurting terribly inside.

"You won't die, _You'll_ be ok." He smiled weakly.

Raven only shook her head in denial, continuously wrestling at her chains.

"I'm sorry Raven." His tone was pained and remorseful, as he then grunted and drew the sword back, then swiftly hurling it at her, crying out in intense pain as he flung his chest over the metal post.

"Robin!** NO**!" Raven screamed out, as she saw her chains slice free, she felt weightless as she began to fall making her last eye contact with Robin as he turned to the bomb.

**5:00**

**4:00**

**3:00**

**2:00**

_**1:00**_

The beeping then cut off as the top of the Eiffel Tower exploded brutally, giant flames blasted out, as rocks ruptured from the bomb.

Raven jolted backward from the impact, and down, falling a long way from the ground.

She worriedly looked up to her wrists, that were still chained separately, she _couldn't_ fly.

Then realizing she was going to die she screamed at the top of her lungs, terror flashing through her eyes as rocks tumbled beside her.

Suddenly through the collapsing tower a black cape thrusted through the flames and whipping it forward it revealed _Robin, _uniform greatly torn as he lunged and jumped forward, gritting his teeth he darted out of the fire, then he speedily soared down, and after Raven.

He cried out as large burns seered through his arms and legs, he threw his hands to the mystic and reached for her.

Raven was bewildered, he was _alive_, and as she still screamed she desperately reached back for his hands.

The Boy Wonder finally took her wrists breaking the chains off before regripping them, he tugged her to his chest firmly, immdiately cutting off her screams, she quickly flung her arms around his neck tightly, finally they looked at each other and instantly connected, tears spilled and rapidly flew off Raven's cheeks, happily or relieved, she didn't care, all that mattered was that Robin was still alive.

Upside down Robin hugged her waist close to him, their bodies touching as he stared into her eyes. Happiness or relief, he couldn't tell, but he continued to gaze at her as both forgotten they were still falling, Robin then broke away, taking out his grappling hook with one arm and turning in the air he faced the crumbling tower and tilting back he shot the hook and it safely latched itself to a post.

Still one arm around Raven securely, he swung forward and landed gracefully on the ground, his broken leg painfully holding both of Raven's off the ground, but he didn't care.

He removed his hook from the tower as it continued to blaze, sending little flames to the ground and burning mildly.

Robin hurriedly put his other arm under her legs and taking his broken leg out, he huffed in hurt, grimacing at his injury.

Raven then put a tender hand on his shoulder, Robin looked up to face the mystic with tear stained cheeks, and signaling him to put her down.

Robin gently, but shakily put her down, then he brutally coughed, his breathing weak he started to fall to the ground, before Raven caught his chest, she pulled him up and supported him as the Boy Wonder began to slowly drain of energy.

She then tenderly turned him to lay on his back, softly stroking the sweaty hair that plastered over his mask, he then relaxed into her arms, the pain overcoming him, as smoke filled his lungs.

Raven then placed her hand on his leg and a clear blue cloud appeared on her hand, she then began to heal him.

Robin felt the same cool and refreshing wave of magic surge through his leg, unbelievably shaping it back to normal.

Then she placed her hand on Robin's chest and the magic spread out on his ripped and tattered uniform, then the Boy Wonder felt better, more, lively.

Suddenly Starfire and Beast Boy sorely rose up and on their feet painfully, but managed to see the birds, Starfire beamed with joy as she gasped, and tears sprang from her emerald eyes and Beast Boy stared, his eyes wide and that gleamed with gladness and surprise.

Cyborg then walked over by Starfire and put a friendly hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled cheerfully, he gratefully smiled back as they all watched Robin and Raven in delightful relief.

Robin then rose from her arms and smiled at her warmly, but Raven didn't even make eye contact as she looked away with heartbroken eyes, she began to walk to her friends.

"Raven." He called out to her, with a kind voice.

She paused and slowly turned around to see Robin with a timid face, as he walked closer, staring into Raven's amethyst eyes.

He sighed, "Raven, I'm sorry, for what I did." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Raven frowned at him unsurely, doubt lurking in her eyes, "For what? You did more than one thing." She replied with a monotone.

Robin bit his lip nervously, then he gazed at her with tense eyes, "I'm sorry, for… for saying I was just a hero, maybe w-we can be… _more_." He finished confidently, his eyes flickering away slightly.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms silently, a frown over her pale lips.

Robin gulped, but then a slow smile flickered on the corner of his mouth.

"And…and for denying my feelings, my true heart's desire, and that's you, because Raven-"

Robin then turned and reached back into his belt a pulled out a fully bloomed red rose, turning back he raised the rose to Raven as her eyes widened in surprise, he just smiled.

"I love you." He said.

Raven gaped at the flower in shock, before she delicately took the rose from his hands and lifting it closer she observed the dark color, its perfect petals in elegant folds and curves.

She lifted it closer to her nose and lightly inhaled the fresh scent, lowering it slightly she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling.

Robin smiled tenderly back, putting his hand gently over the hand that held the rose, and he softly squeezed it, and lifting his other hand to her face to caringly wipe black dust that smeared over her face, that soon turned to stroking her cheek, the lights from the stage still shining on the ground and dancing on the birds.

Suddenly, thunder clapped in the night sky, lightning joining in as it began to pour heavily , soaking the tower and putting flames out instantly, then Robin's hair slid down and over his eyes while Raven's stuck to her face.

As soon as the rain touched Raven, her expression turned to one of betrayal and hurt, as she pulled her hand away from his, eyes narrowed, Robin just stared in confusion mixed with worry.

_Flashback_

_"Robin, do we always have to be heroes, just once, can we be something…something more and be able to love each other." Raven lifted her hand up to his cheek and softly touched it, her sad eyes filled with so much hurt._

_"Please." She added softer, as another tear glistened in the sunset, and fell down._

_With a bitter voice he continued "There's nothing more, a hero is what I am, and- and, He breathed deeply before saying the words she didn't ever want to hear, as long as she would live._

_"I could never love you."_

_End of Flashback_

"I thought you said you could _never _love me." She spat bitterly, frowning coldly at him.

Robin's stare turned to a look of remembrance and regret.

"Raven I-" He began, but was soon cut off.

"That there's nothing more!" She yelled icily, and began to storm away.

"Raven wait!" He called out and quickly seized her hand, pulling her to a stop.

The mystic paused and angrily snatched her hand from his warm one, and turning back to him with a furious glare over her face.

"Why? Why should I wait any longer for you?" Her face got more hard and enraged, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't just, leave you! I-I need, _proof_!"

Robin stood there silently in the rain, his face unreadable, then he got closer to the mystic, she slightly leaned away, but stayed in place, as Robin slowly sighed.

"You want proof?" His tone was quiet, but hopeful, an unsure frown on his lips.

"I'll give you _proof_."

Then his left hand calmly rose up to his face, his _mask_, as he pinched his thumb and pointer fingers on the right side tip, and started to barely rip the corner off.

Raven's eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape, as she watched him tug off his mask, his eyes were closed as he pulled on the mask, one…then two eyes showed, still closed, Raven watched as he then let it slip from his fingers and onto the ground, the rain soaking it, she looked back at him, holding her breath, she waited.

Finally they slowly opened, and Raven was beyond stunned, beyond amazed, she gasped at the _sight_ before her.

Robin's eyes were the most beautiful ones she had ever seen, they were blue, but not just any blue, an exquisite deep blue with lighter specks in the irises making it look like a shimmering ocean in the sunlight, holding much knowledge and wisdom.

Raven was deeply locked into his striking ones, she couldn't look away, but something else had also caught her attention, because in those eyes she saw the one thing that made her soar with happiness.

The one thing that made her sure that this wasn't a dream.

_ Love_, it showed through like bright stars in the night sky, it was true, honest and above all passionate love.

She thoughtlessly reached her hand up, stretching two fingers out she gently traced around his eye, and delicately stroking the corners, she gazed intensely upon them, before her eyes filled with tears.

"I believe you." She smiled tenderly, her voice cracking sligtly and her expression shimmering with love as it passed between each other's eyes, and placing her other hand on his neck.

Then Robin smiled down at her with joy and happiness, as he then leaned down to her, closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her body to his tightly.

She then embraced him tightly back and leaning up she slowly shut her eyes, her arms gripping tighter together.

Then their lips connected in a passionate kiss in the rain, they instinctively pulled each other closer, their bodies pressed against one another.

Raven couldn't believe what came to her, just when she was about to give up hope on this moment, suddenly here it was making all that wearing patience and long waiting seemed to be worth it all along.

As Robin then slipped his tongue out and ran it across her lips tentatively, asking permission to enter her mouth, which she immediately granted and opened dazedly, their hot breaths mixed as their tongues met and collided fiercely and intensely, before breaking away, and taking a breath, the rain cooling them.

"Robin." Raven said, her tone dreamy, but happy.

He looked down at her, nodding his head in reply, a small and pleased grin on his face.

She looked up at him with sympathetic eyes,

"I love you too." Her voice smooth and kind, as she pulled him into another heated kiss, and out of nowhere a white stream of light shined and swirled around the birds, making them press to one another tightly, as it then shot up into the sky and exploded like a firework, tiny sparks of white fading away in the sky.

Suddenly the world began to disappear as Robin and Raven slid to the ground, lips still locked in the kiss, as they both held each other in their arms, now entering an awake, but _dream_ world(1).

*~.~*  
><em>(Robin and Raven)<em>

_Raven_

_Raven swam to shore, the ocean saltiness filling her nose, she carefully walked onto the soft and warm sand, looking around in astonishment, __**I've been here before!**__ She thought, and looked around, still seeing mist, but more faltered than before, the same white and ripped dress waving wildly in the wind and her long hair plastered to her back and face._

_She stared in the distance, her vision clearer, unlike other dreams where they only show a rushed blur, instead she saw the same figure that stood a long way, Raven walked forward in hope that this time she would see his face._

_Robin_

_He slid up from the sand, the white dust flying away into the clouded water, __**Again? I can't believe it.. **__He spoke mentally, his damp ebony hair over his unmasked eyes, his color matching with the ocean perfectly, he searched the island, the rocks still towering bulkily out of the sand. He moved past a giant rock, and found the someone he just been searching for._

_Normal_

_Raven still squinted her eyes, walking closer she gripped a clump of violet hair back, her face curious, she strode past sharp rocks of different sizes, finally the mist faded even more and she grinned happily, her eyes unbelievable and full of surprise, she sprang forward, stilling smiling she called out._

"_**Robin!" **__She cried excitedly, her dress flowing elegantly behind her._

_Robin whipped his head to the distant echoing shout, her voice made his heart skip a beat eagerly, he smiled widely, his eyes gleaming,_

"_**Raven!" **__He called back to her, the same excitement in his tone._

_Then Raven started to run forward and to the Boy Wonder, her dress swaying behind her._

_Robin's smile grew as he too ran, jumping and hurling skillfully over large boulders, and still continuing to run._

_The mystic jumped and leaped over rocks, her eyes sparkling, as she still ran to him, now a few feet away._

_Finally when she was close enough, she leapt up, her arms outstretching, as she threw them around Robin's neck and pulled herself to him, Robin tossed his arms around her thin waist tightly, and_ _suddenly_ _a giant wave crashed on the shore, as he pulled her to his lips, in a passionate kiss._

_The Boy Wonder spun Raven around in his arms happily, the salt water wetting them, then came to a stop, Robin holding her against his chest, lips still pressed together, their tongues wrestling in each other's mouths before pulling away, gazing at one another with genuine smiles on their faces._

"_**I waited so long for this." **__Raven said, looking up at Robin, with a gentle smile on her face._

_He looked back at her, smiling softly, staring into her eyes, before unexpectedly a small tear formed on the corner of his eye and slowly sliding down his cheek._

_Raven gazed back with troubled eyes, a small frown appearing on her lips, she swiftly moved her hand off of his neck to tenderly wipe the tear off his soft cheek._

"_**Robin what's wrong?" **__She asked worriedly, tears forming in her eyes as she stood in his arms._

_Robin gazed down at her, his smile small, _

"_**Raven, I have to tell you, that ever since the day I met you I felt…this way, and I longed to be with you, to hold you tightly in my arms, to kiss your soft lips over and over, and now after all this time I realized that I can be the hero everybody wants me to be," **__He paused and delicately tucked a piece of Raven's damp hair behind her ear, and running his fingers up and over her cheek, stroking it lightly._

"_**But I can also be the man, that can love you unconditionally, and give my undivided care to you." **__Robin then stroked away the tears that ran down her face, a loving smile on her face._

_She embraced him tighter to her, and joyful cries coming softly from her as she burrowed in Robin's chest, __**"I will always love you," **__She gulped, her throat tightening, as her eyes swelled with tears, Robin smiled warmly and comfortingly ran through her long hair with his fingers, she then curiously listened to his heart, it beat steadily and calm, relaxing her instantly, like a lullaby, she slowly closed her eyes, the sound soothing her._

_Robin hugged her close, surprised at how well their bodies fit with each other, then he closed his eyes to, the wind ruffling his hair and white v-neck long sleeve, he sighed peacefully._

"_**Forever." **__He whispered into her ear, making her smile, then both leaving the strange world behind, the smell of salt and fresh sea leaving them._

*~.~*  
><em>(Normal)<em>

Robin and Raven were on the ground, still in each other's arms and leaning their foreheads together, the rain still pouring heavily.

"Robin?" Raven said.

"Yes my love?" He replied sincerely, she then looked up at his soft gaze, with curious eyes.

"Does this mean we're umm…_together_?" She questioned, hope dripping in her tone.

Robin looked up in thought, before coming back to her fragile eyes,

"Not yet." He answered, and gently took her small hand in his, and brought it up to his lips, kissing it the back of it sweetly.

"Raven, would you give me the great honor and most wonderful pleasure, of being my girlfriend?" He asked gentlemanly, with a playful smile, still holding her hand to his lips, his warm breath making her shiver slightly.

Raven then smirked but still flushed at his action,

"Yes." She said, suppressing a giggle, the Boy Wonder making her crazy as any other girl would by his flirtatious actions.

He smiled cockily, _I made her nervous… _Then his smile getting cockier he swept Raven off the ground and up, holding her bridal style, still smirking teasingly.

Raven let out a small cry of surprise, clutching around Robin's neck firmly, she looked at him with confusion, raising a perfect eyebrow, Robin just laughed happily and started to spin the mystic around, the rain dancing off of their bodies, as Raven clung around Robin for dear life, but still laughed enjoyably with him.

"Finally! It's about damn time y'all got together!" Cyborg remarked, while Starfire squealed blissfully, jumping up and down cheerfully and Beast Boy took out his newly bought IPhone 4, using his hand to cover the device he snapped a picture of the birds.

"This is so going on Facebook!" He said, and began to post the image, a glad grin on his face, shielding his phone in the rain.

Then Robin came to a stop, Raven ducking her head into his chest looked up to see the blur was gone, she giggled slightly expecting to be released, but Robin still had her in his arms.

"Uh Robin, you can let me go." She said, a small smile on her lips.

Robin stared at her with lively happiness, "Actually, I think I'll hold on to you _forever_." He replied, his tone like silk, and loving.

Raven smiled wider, her eyes passionate, as she then rested her head on his chest comfortably, Robin smiled kindly, tilting his head to kiss her forehead lightly.

Then he turned to his team, "All right Titans, let's go." He smiled calmly, holding the one he loved in his arms, all walking back to the hotel pleasantly.

Robin arrived at his room door, looking down at a dozing off Raven, he smirked.

"Tired?" He whispered quietly in her ear, she _mmph_ed groggily not even bothering to move, Robin paused.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight?" He asked softly, a hint of hope in his voice.

She stiffened slightly, but soon relaxed, she drowsily lifted her head up to Robin, she stared tiredly into his blue eyes before replying.

"Of course." She whispered tenderly, Robin smiled gladly back at her response,

"Hold on." He said gently, Raven instantly firmed her grip on Robin's neck, he then slipped his arm off Raven's back, and into his belt taking out a key card, he held it out to the door, it scanned successfully and beeped, the door unlocking, then Robin pushed it strongly before returning it to Raven's back, he then stepped in, careful of not to hurt the mystic, he kicked the door behind him shut and walked calmly to his bed, he set Raven down lightly, as he went to his bathroom to change into black sweatpants and a blue T-shirt, he came back out in less than five minutes with a black t-shirt in his hand he threw it over to a resting Raven on the bed, she sat up from the pillows in alarm.

"It's alright princess, I won't look." He smirked, and covered his gorgeous eyes with his hands, Raven stared unconvinced with a raised eyebrow, she then circled her finger in the air, motioning for Robin to turn around, he chuckled softly, peeking through his fingers, before turning around.

Raven stripped down and threw on the black T-shirt that reached just below her panties,

"Just perfect Boy Blunder." She said, her tone sarcastic.

Robin turned, removing his hands he looked at her incredulously.

"I think it looks sexy." He blurted out unknowingly, he widened his eyes, biting his lip, before blushing madly, "I mean, um…dammit.." He groaned embarrassedly.

Raven stared back with shock before seeing his nervously flushed face, before she cracked into a small giggle, amusement sparking in her eyes, then she walked to him, hugging his waist she leaned her head into his chest.

Robin hugged her back, his arms wrapping around her waist with a sigh of relief, a small grin on his lips.

"C'mon Rae, let's get some sleep." He whispered tiredly, kissing the top of her head.

Raven pulled away and took hold of his hand, pulling him to the king sized bed, and crawling on it she slipped under the sheets, laying her head on a pillow, Robin switched the lamp off in the room, darkness coming over the room, then he slid into the bed, his arm snaking over Raven's stomach and pulling her closer to his body securely, she smiled comfortably.

"Goodnight Raven." He said softly, his breath on her neck.

"Goodnight Robin." She replied, shutting her eyes, shifting until she soon fell asleep.

Robin noticed then she still held the rose in her hand, he smiled, moving his hand over it and squeezing it gently.

_Sweet dreams my love_.. Robin thought before drifting asleep, a small smile on his face.

*~.~*  
><em>(The next day)<em>

Today was beautiful, the sun shined brightly, the clouds floated peacefully in the light blue sky, and a nice windy temperature.

Helicopters soared in the skies, as the people of Paris below cheered with confetti and giant signs in their hands, flying up in the air every second, all applauding the Teen Titans, standing on a large stage in front of the burnt Eiffel Tower, though it still represented its country well.

A large jumbo screen was placed behind the Titans enlarging their appearances as they all smiled appreciatively, waving in thanks at the French people.

Cyborg stood at the end waving until he nudged a Boy Wonder beside him, getting his attention, "Hey at least you're no damn wanted man anymore." He piped up happily, a smirk on his face.

Robin chuckled, casually looking down at his entwined hand with Raven's then back up at the Robotman,

"Well that's some shit I don't wanna go through ever again." He remark lightly, Raven snickered beside him.

Beast Boy stood next to the empath, he waved at any hot French girl he set eyes on, blowing kisses and winking occasionally, she just rolled her eyes and turned her head to see the little school girl she saw yesterday night, Raven smiled and waved at the small child.

The girl then caught her attention on Raven and waved back cheerfully, taking note of the hand holding with Robin, she gasped and gave her a wide grin, Raven giggled and turned back to the stage seeing the real Commander Roux and the mayor walking out with five golden medals placed on a green pillow nicely, she gently let go of Robin's hand and they all bowed their heads, while Roux came in front of them, a grateful smile on his face.

"For uncovering zee truth, He slipped the medal over Starfire and she smiled blissfully, "For pursuing ju'ostice, He placed another medal over Raven, she smile softly, "And for pro'zecting our z'ity from a terrible evil, Then he put a medal over Robin, he then flickered up and saw Roux's eyes. Hazel.

Then he slipped on Cyborg and Beast Boy's medal proudly, "I pre'zent z'ese medals to'u Paris's newest heroes, zee Teen Titans!" He shouted, acknowledging the Titans as they straightened back up, the crowd screamed out pleasingly.

Robin then wove his hand in with Raven's once again, a small and warm smile on his face, she smiled tenderly back, their eyes locking.

Beast Boy randomly slid in front of Robin, a nervous smile on his face, the Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow, while Raven glared at the changeling with annoyance.

"So, this means we have to go back home now, right?" He asked sadly, Cyborg and Starfire looked gloomily at Robin, all with sad eyes, even Raven looked away from Robin her hand loosening in his, a glum expression on her face.

Robin stared down in though before he wretched at Raven's hand, twisting her in front of him, and into an unexpected kiss, Raven stared wide eyed before closing them, Robin's arm sliding around her waist tightly, pulling her closer to him then the crowd cheered and whistled romantically at the birds.

Robin slowly pulled away and stroking her hair he flashed a smile at the mystic.

"You know Beast Boy, He said looking in Raven's eyes,

"Sometimes, even heroes need a vacation."

Raven gazed in wonder, but soon filled with joy, Robin just stared back and smiled at the girl wrapped in his arms.

"Ok then, I say we gotta go to VIVA MEXICO!" He shouted gleefully, a stupid grin on his over excited expression.

Raven rolled her eyes bitterly and slipping out of Robin's embrace, he looked in confusion then slight fear as she still held his hand, she then lifted her other and coldly smacked the back of Beast Boy's head, making the green teen squeal in hurt and fall forward.

"Ow.." He groaned from the ground, not even bothering to stand back up.

"Idiot." Raven murmured lowly, Robin smirked and just laughed pulling Raven back into his arms in a tight hug.

_Fin_

*~.~*

Just kidding if you know what that means there's an epilogue stay tuned its coming soon:) I promise..hopefully..

(1) It's just a vision sort of thing to show Robin and Raven who was really their "Soulmate" or something along those lines:) Review please, and once again there is an epilogue –Shortfri13!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm really sorry that it took so long, school's a pain in the butt, but now it's here, I feel like I've come a long way from where I began. So enjoy

_**Teen Titans: Peril in Paris  
><strong>__Epilogue_

*~.~*  
><em>(3 weeks later)<em>

"What the freakin' Hell!" Squealed Beast Boy as he just gaped unhappily at the TV screen, his mouth hung wide open seeing the screen lit with the word 'LOSER' in his direction, he gripped his controller angrily.

Cyborg laughed. "Damn BB ya know, you're a failure cuz' I can kick your ass any day at this game." He smirked. "Bet you I can kick it five more times."

Beast Boy glared. "You're on!"

Starfire watched quizzically, not really sure what was going on, as gruesome pictures appeared on the screen.

"Really?" Raven groaned unhappily from the couch, raising an eyebrow, Robin sat next to her comfortably, his arm around her shoulder, his other hand cupping over Raven's. He smirked.

Beast Boy then paused the game and shot Raven a look, "Girl, I am not screwing up again so shut it!" He yelled back at her before turning to the game, his thumbs expertly pressing buttons.

Raven didn't look hurt, but instead sniffed unusually toward the direction of the kitchen, Robin stared curiously, before he also noticed the smell, "Is something burning?" He asked, the scent coming closer to the Titans in the living room.

Cyborg squealed and quickly paused the game, he thoughtlessly threw his controller on the ground, and ran to the kitchen, leaving an fuming Beast Boy on the sofa.

"Shit man I was just about to beat the crap outta you!" He yelled after him, crossing his

"My spaghetti, my spaghetti, MY SPAGHETTI!" Cyborg kept screaming spaghetti, ignoring Beast Boy's rude comments.

Clattering of drawers and cabinets echoed throughout the room, making the Titans wonder, Raven rolled her eyes when the oven screeched opened and slammed shut. Then Cyborg came back in, sweat pouring down his head, breathing hard, before perking up with a flashing smile.

"Dinners ready!" He exclaimed cheerfully, as if nothing happened.

"Glorious friend, I am sure it will taste most pleasantly." Starfire excitingly flew up and darted to the kitchen, Robin and Raven walked after, followed by a grumbling Changeling, but soon paused in front of the machine.

"Ok, after we serve ourselves, we are getting back to that damn couch and we will continue my victory!" He frowned unhappily, Cyborg gave him a hard shove, making him fall to the ground.

He triumphantly walked back into the kitchen, "Very funny BB, your victory that made my day." He snickered and shook his head as he served himself.

Robin made his way back to the couch, setting his plate and drink down on the counter in front of him, Raven came after setting her dinner down and sitting next to him she took her plate again and slowly chewed her Spaghetti.

Starfire joyfully came back to her seat, holding a plate and gripping mustard in the other, she drenched her food in it before eating away at her food.

Robin took a bite and swallowed enjoyably, "Damn Cy this is good for being slightly burnt." He remarked lightly, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yea, it's nice." Raven commented after, a small smile on her face, Starfire made a noise and nodded her head gratefully.

"Thanks y'all, maybe I should burn it more often an-"

"Alright buddy, let's get down to work." Beast Boy interfered, gulping down one more bite of Spaghetti before snatching his controller and sitting on the couch, Cyborg soon joined him and then the game resumed and again the boys started to move their thumbs expertly, their eyes glued to the screen.

Starfire shifted to the couch to her right to see the bored looking birds eating their Spaghetti quietly, she took a sip of mustard before turning back.

"So friends, do we have of the any plans for our vacation?" She brought up out of nowhere, patiently waiting for an answer.

Robin set his plate on the counter, wiping his mouth mannerly with a napkin, "Hmm, good question, any ideas princess?" He looked over to the girl next to him, she peered up after hearing Princess, not paying any attention before.

"Uh, I totally agree…" She answered thoughtlessly, receiving a confused expression from Starfire, but a small laugh from Robin.

"If you were listening before, I asked you if you had a place in mind for our vacation." Robin smiled amusingly, and Starfire again listened intently.

Raven looked down in thought, before returning her gazed to the alien in front of her, "Um, maybe we should go to, uh Brazil." She gazed at Robin, who had a surprised look on his face.

"Well that's unexpected, but I think that will be nice." Robin smiled kindly at her, before going back to his plate, she returned it gladly and went back to her plate as well, twisting her fork and into her mouth, finishing her dinner.

"That is a wonderful idea we shall have much of the fun at a beach!" Starfire cheered eagerly, bouncing up and down on the couch.

Robin took his last bite and set the empty plate down, "Wow some food, I'm done." Robin said satisfyingly, Raven soon put her plate down, thanking Cyborg afterwards.

"Welcome guys." He replied while still glaring at the screen.

Suddenly though a cocky smirk reached Robin's lips, and stared at the Spaghetti sauce that smudged over his plate, reaching over he dipped his finger and spread the sauce over his lips, he then got up picked up his plate and Raven's she thanked him, he nodded, but didn't look at the mystic as he walked over to Starfire and grabbed her plate, stacking it on top of Ravens.

"Robin why is there spa-"

Robin placed a hand over her mouth, shushing her immediately, while balancing the plates in the other, Starfire looked up in confusion.

He smirked, "It's nothing just wait." He whispered with a mischievous tone, careful for Raven not to hear him, then he walked into the kitchen placing the dishes in the sink before quietly coming back, Starfire watched and giggled slightly, but Raven just watched the screen boredly, not aware of the creeping Boy Wonder behind her.

Then behind her he jumped over the sofa, and landed on top of Raven as she screamed out in fear, Starfire gasped her expression happy and surprised.

"Robin what are y-" Raven began fumingly though Robin laughed uncontrollably as he started to tickle her sides, never seeing the sauce that was still on his face, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Raven laughed with him, her pitch high and girly, "R-Robin please st- stop!" She managed through laughs, he only tickled more,

"Robin! I-I'm Serious!" She tried again, but he just continued to laugh, before he unexpectedly stopped, and rapidly pressed his lips firmly on hers, she stared in shock as he gently moved his hands up and down her waist, then he pulled away, the smudge on his face suddenly gone, smirking playfully he observed her face, she glared back aggravatingly, abruptly he burst out laughing again, Raven rolled her eyes, and shoved him off, Robin landed hard on the floor, not caring that it hurt, and still laughing.

"Thank you for the molestation Robin!" She yelled out annoyed, and sat back up on the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest.

Then Cyborg paused the game overhearing her words, he and Beast Boy stared at Robin on the ground his laughter still raging on, coughs escaping him every five seconds, they looked over to Starfire, who had her eyes on Robin as well, then the three shot their glances at Raven who then noticed the eyes on her, she looked back irritably, she raised an eyebrow confusingly.

"What?" She growled, then the three looked at each other with suppressing smiles, before they joined in with Robin, all roared with laughter, they gripped on to the table, shooting back to Raven's face, their laughs growing louder each time.

"What! Why are you guys laughing at me?" She demanded, her expression clueless.

"Your….f…fa..…!" Beast Boy remarked, then broke off laughing again.

"I'm…. gonna…. shit myself!" Cyborg stuttered before laughing again.

Starfire fell over and coughed then looking at an enraged Raven, she opened her mouth, but not even a sound came out as she stared at her face, she cried out with laughter.

Raven cried out in anger, "Quit it! What is so damn funny! You guys are just being asses for not telling me!"

Robin coughed some more before he pulled himself up on the sofa, and in front of Raven's face, he abruptly swiped a finger on her lips, she stared in shock to see red sauce, before he tasted it, he smiled cockily, then looked up at Raven.

"Tomatoes and cherry _Chapstick_, interesting combo." He stated calmly, before chuckling slightly.

"What?" Raven gaped before scrambling over the couch and through the automatic doors, and running to the bathroom.

Beast Boy coughed loudly, before he shakily got up, "Dude that was…..brilliant!" He said, small tears coming down his face.

"Holy crap man that is the funniest thing I have ever seen!" He congratulated the Boy Wonder and high fived him.

"Friend Robin, that was the awesome!" Starfire exclaimed, her cheeks tear stained and red.

"Thank you, and now I will just have to wait to get my ass murdered." He snorted at the though, they all then waited, watching the door.

"Robin, I am going to kill you!" Somebody shouted from behind, Robin startled began to turn around, but was too late, for Raven tackled Robin, her eyes glowing red.

"Take it easy Princess! It was just a joke!" Robin managed, pinned underneath Raven.

"Well you will never do it again if you ever want to reach your manhood!" She growled and punched him before getting up, he snickered quietly on the floor.

Raven took two steps before she fell back to the ground again, she felt pressure on her ankle and glanced over at it to see Robin's hand attached to it, with a small smile, as he crawled over her body.

"C'mon Rae, are you mad at me?" He mocked playfully, his smile big and cocky as he reached his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She turned over "Damn right I am, now get off Boy Blunder!" She answered, a frown over her face.

"Well hope I don't die for doing this." Robin said, Raven raised an eyebrow before Robin gently pressed his lips to Raven's in a kiss.

Raven wide eyed glared in shock, after ten seconds she gave in and flung her arms around Robin, he smiled softly before continuing, now tongues colliding as he rolled over and put Raven on top, she came down and on Robin, moaning delightfully, as he slid his arms down to her waist and rubbing up and down.

"Uh, you guys not to be rude or anything but GET A DAMN ROOM!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven broke away and whipped an icy glare at him, then going back to Robin she emphasized her kisses, purposely annoying Beast Boy, aother moan escaped Robin's lips as Raven kissed his neck, liking what the dark girl was intending to do.

Beast Boy stared in disgust, "Alright Cy, I plead to go continue our game!" Cyborg quickly nodded his head and they began to scramble to the TV, before Starfire grabbed them and holding them back.

"Friends should we not pack? We are going on the vacation soon." Starfire pointed out and with a smile she flew past the birds on the floor and to her room, packing her things again.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances before shrugging and running to their rooms, all packing.

"We'll pack later." Raven muttered and Robin chuckled before he took her legs and scooped her up, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he headed for his room, taking her with him, his door sliding shut behind, and locking.

*~.~*  
><em>(Brazil)<em>

The sun shined brightly, the temperature a toasty ninety nine degrees, people scattered the white sand beach and chatted away.

Starfire rested on a towel that was placed smoothly on the ground, lying on her stomach she tanned, her skin red and slightly burned, though she just relaxed and enjoyed her Caipirinha, the drink flooded her mouth with passion fruit and mango, a radio sat in front of her playing soft Caribbean guitar music.

"Cy, I'm open! I'm open! Give it here!" Beast Boy motioned over to him his arms outstretched as he jumped about in the ocean, Cyborg(1) hesitated before throwing the volleyball.

"Better hit it grass stain!" He yelled, knowing inside he couldn't even catch it.

"Dammit! Noo!" Beast Boy screeched as the ball flew past him and far into the water, he fell backwards and into the salt water, making a pathetic splash.

Cyborg groaned, "Screw you BB!" He screamed furiously, he waited, the changeling then came up, breathing heavily, rubbing his eyes, he then looked over at Cyborg, who was crossing his arms impatiently, he gave a look of confusion.

"What the hell you waiting for? Go get it!" He added after seeing the ball drift deeper into the pacific blue waters.

"Shit no I'm not gettin' it!" Beast Boy yelled back, he stood his ground as the ball went further into the ocean, then out of sight.

"O my god, my ball! It's freakin' gone!" The robot stared in shock, before a glare flashed over his face, as it turned tomato red, "Come here you little turd!" He bellowed before splashing to the changeling, Beast Boy screamed very girly and high pitched then took off into the water, heading deeper into it.

Cyborg chased after, an enraged look over his face, before he stopped, frozen, staring at something in the distance, Beast Boy somehow, tripped splashing underwater, when he came back up he saw the tin man, he scoffed.

"Ha! What happened Cy, are you take a shit or something?" He remarked, laughing his head off.

"Fuck no idiot, I'm gonna hall ass!" He replied, and ran back to shore, breathing hard he turned back fearfully, but snorted, "Have fun dipshit!" He yelled in a sarcastic tone and happily walked off to a drink bar(2).

Beast Boy stared, very puzzled then seeing a large shadow he whipped around, and gasped bewildered out of his mind, before screaming like a little girl, and running as hard as he can, from the giant wave that came at him rushing to shore, he finally tripped into the water, he quickly came back up to see the wave scoop him.

He screamed, flipping in the tide, until it crashed on shore, spraying people nearby, the green teen floated to shore, facing in the water, he slid on the white and warm sand, groaning painfully.

Coughing water he stuck his tongue out, "Eeeeouuuu, zalt hun my tohng!" The bitter salt water washed over his mouth, he spitted and wiped repeatedly, he huffed, "Nasty ass water." He grumbled, before stalking to the drink bar.

The wind blew softly, cooling Robin and Raven as they rested on a large hammock that tied securely to nearby palm trees that shaded them nicely, they softly swayed, rocking side to side.

Robin hung his arm around Raven, while holding his Piña Colada in his other hand, sipping it casually, a calm smile on his face, he looked down to Raven who laid her head on his bare chest comfortably, holding a Piña Colada as well, and slowly drinking the sweet coconut taste. She smiled peacefully back up to him, as he kissed her forehead lightly, the sound of crashing waves soothed both of them in the now setting sun, making it a dazzling paradise.

Raven then cuddled toward the Boy Wonder, with pleasure he hugged her closer she smiled delightfully, "I'm out of my drink." She stated out of nowhere, her tone quiet, but happy, as she held up her empty glass.

Robin laughed lightly, before raising his to his unmasked eyes, observing it, before his gaze came back to her.

"Hm, so is mine." He replied in a playful and light tone, Raven smirked back, as he chuckled and grabbing the drinks he set them on the ground and turned to a nearby waiter that cleaned glasses, while another served drinks to guests, as he exited the counter, and walked by.

Robin cleared his throat before speaking,_ "Disculpe, señor, Podemos obtener dos Pina Colada bebidas, por favor?"_ He asked politely, Raven giggled before looking back up to the waiter, who smile brightly.

_"Por supuesto."_ He replied warmly, before scurrying to the counter, and whipping up the mixture professionally.

Raven stared back at Robin, who smiled cockily, "You know, you need to work on the accent." She said plainly, with a sly smile.

Robin just laughed, she then laughed along as he gently tilted her chin up and pulled her into a passionate kiss, soft Caribbean music played nearby, as they broke away and held each other.

"I love you." Robin said, his breath on her lips with a tender smile.

"I love you too." Raven said, her eyes closing slowly, as she embraced him, her true love, the one that will be with her, forever.

_La fin_

(1)Lets just say Cyborg got those rings again and became human.

(2)Its NOT a real bar, they are underaged, so a bar for soft drinks.

I'm smiling I feel like I've accomplished something ive been holding on to for awhile, please please review, and tell me if I should continue as a writer, and I hope you enjoyed this story, as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading:) -Shortfri13!


End file.
